Myśli o Ojcu
by rysiaczek
Summary: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Severitus. Harry pali papierosy, przeklina. Raczej schematycznie.
1. Chapter 1

Uwaga! Rozdział został poprawiony. Serdecznie dziękuję **Aevenien** za betę. Rozdział 2 także pójdzie pod korektę w niedługim czasie.

**Tytuł oryginalny**: Thoughts about a Father  
**Autor**: Danu3, zgoda jest - wszystko legalnie  
**Tłumaczenie popełniła**: Rysiaczek  
**Betą była**: Aevenien

**Myśli o Ojcu**

Rozdział 1

- Snape! Musimy porozmawiać – Remus Lupin stanął naprzeciw czarnowłosego mężczyzny, starając się wyglądać na o wiele bardziej pewnego, niż czuł się w rzeczywistości. Niestety, stojący przed nim Mistrz Eliksirów od razu wyczuł niepewność rozmówcy.  
- Lupin. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mam zwyczaju marnować mojego cennego czasu na rozmowy z wilkołakami – odparł, a jego głos był niebezpiecznie niski.  
- Chciałem ci tylko coś przekazać. Zostało zaczarowane, by pojawić się u mnie właśnie dziś i jestem zobowiązany ci to oddać. Od niej – dodał, wyciągając ku niemu list.  
- Od kogo, Lupin? – warknął Snape, zabierając kopertę.  
- Lily. Pachnie nią. Wciąż pamiętam… jej zapach. Taki piękny… radosny. W każdym bądź razie, miałem ci to przekazać. Miłego dnia – dodał na pożegnanie i oddalił się. Snape posłał za nim spojrzenie pełne pogardy, po czym zerknął na trzymany w ręce list i również poszedł w swoją stronę.

888

- Chłopcze! Czy ty nawet gotować nie potrafisz? – warknął Vernon Dursley, waląc pięścią w stół. Harry przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się w stronę wuja by nałożyć mu więcej bekonu na talerz.  
_Z pewnością lepiej od ciebie._  
- Przepraszam, wujku – westchnął, kładąc talerz naprzeciwko Dursleya.

- Idiota. Myślisz, że nie widzę jakim tonem się do mnie zwracasz? Ja ci pokażę!  
_Pokażesz mi co? Jak dużo bekonu potrafisz wepchnąć na raz w swoje obleśne usta?_  
Myśl ta wydawała się uzasadniona, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął dosłownie wchłaniać w siebie kolejne kawałki bekonu, jednocześnie krzycząc na Harry'ego, po czym przełknął wszystko na raz, nieomal się przy tym dusząc.  
Harry westchnął, zabierając talerz z powrotem.  
_Wydajesz biliony funtów rocznie. Dlaczego nie możesz kupić głupiej zmywarki do naczyń? No tak, przecież wtedy ja nie będę mógłbym myć naczyń. Zastanawiam się co będziesz robił, kiedy zabije mnie Voldemort. Merlinie zachowaj, jeśli choć raz zrobisz coś dla siebie._  
- Chłopcze! Dałeś mi za mało bekonu! Mam ci przypomnieć, czym to grozi…?- wuj Vernon zamilkł złowieszczo, nie kończąc zdania, ale uniesiona groźnie ręka jasno wyrażała jego intencje.

- Przykro mi wujku, ale usmażyłem wszystko co było – odrzekł Harry, starając się nie patrzeć na wuja z nienawiścią.

- Następnym razem kup więcej! - krzyknął Dursley. Uniosał rękę i uderzył Harry'ego w twarz. Chłopiec nie poruszył się – jedynie lekko się wzdrygnął. Nie mógł nic zrobić, nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Zamknął oczy.  
Czuł jak okulary zjeżdżają mu z twarzy, a potem słyszał jak roztrzaskują się na podłodze. Mimo to, ręka wuja uderzała go w twarz raz po razie.  
_Ty tłusty sukinsynu. Nienawidzę cię, chciałbym być starszy. Gdybym był rok starszy, przekląłbym cię w trzy dupy. Przekląłbym cię w całe stado dup. Odnalazłbym w księgach takie zaklęcie, które zrobiłoby z ciebie jedną wielką dupę. A gdyby mi się to nie udało, sam bym je wynalazł. Cholernie cię nienawidzę._  
Po kolejnych trzech uderzeniach, Harry nie był już w stanie kontrolować własnych myśli, co spowodowało, że zaczął myśleć o czymś co stłumił w sobie już dawno temu. Myśl, która prześladowała go za każdym razem, gdy pobity przez wuja zapadał w sen.  
_Gdzie jest mój ojciec?_

888

Snape szybko powrócił do swoich kwater, po czym rzucił na mieszkanie wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia ochronne. Dopiero wtedy zaczął krzyczeć, najgłośniej jak tylko mógł. Wyładowawszy całą wściekłość, spojrzał na list.  
To, że nie był fałszywy, nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości. I nie chodziło o to, że bez trudu rozpoznawał odręczne pismo Lily. Lupin nie oddałby mu tego, gdyby nie był pewien wiarygodności listu. Wilkołak wyczuł zapach Lily, ale też charakteryzowała go obrzydliwie gryfońska uczciwość. Nawet za czasów szkolnych, Lupin nigdy nie kłamał.  
I nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego co mogłoby kogokolwiek zranić, ani tym bardziej nie byłbyw stanie kogoś zranić.  
Zatem list z pewnością był prawdziwy. Od Lily. Przez chwilę wąchał list, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze raz poczuje jej zapach. Niestety, ten przywilej miał tylko Lupin. Rozerwał kopertę.

_Severusie,  
To koniec. Dobrze wiesz dlaczego. Stałeś się Śmierciożercą. I nie ma znaczenia, że nie byłeś nim kiedy mi się oświadczyłeś. Byłeś jednym z nim, już wtedy kiedy się ze mną spotykałeś. Nigdy Ci tego nie zapomnę. Jak mogłeś? Na Merlina, znowu się rozpłakałam.  
Nienawidzę płakać, ani czuć się tak okropnie. Po prostu tęsknię za naszymi rozmowami. Wciąż Cię kocham, ale podejrzewam, że Ty mnie niestety nie. I że ten stan trwa już od dłuższego czasu . Tak bardzo brakuje mi naszych rozmów.  
Wiesz, że poślubiłam Jamesa. Tylko parę tygodni po tym, jak… zerwaliśmy. Nie, nie zdradzałam Cię z nim i nie zrobiłam Ci tego na złość. Wyszłam za niego ponieważ jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i mnie kocha. Tak samo jak ja jego. I myślę, że mu się podobam.  
Ale wyszłam za niego z jeszcze jednego powodu. Byłam w ciąży, Severusie. Z Tobą. On… wygląda, a raczej wyglądał tak jak Ty. Pomijając oczy i nos, to odziedziczył po mnie. Sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham, choć nawet Cię tu nie ma. Wciąż słyszę twój głos, mówiący:  
"Miejmy nadzieję, że nasz potomek nie będzie miał mojego nosa, bo możemy nie doczekać się następnego pokolenia."  
Zawsze kochałam Twój śmiech, choć tak rzadko mogłam go usłyszeć.  
Nie wygląda już jak Ty. Ale stan ten utrzyma się tylko do jego szesnastych urodzin. Do tego czasu wszystkie Twoje cechy zostaną zastąpione cechami Jamesa. Czar przestanie działaś dzisiaj, w jego szesnaste urodziny, nie od razu, ale stopniowo. Przemiana będzie dokonywać się przez następne dwa tygodnie.  
Kocham Cię, Severusie, chciałbym żebyśmy się do siebie odzywali.  
Lily_

Severus Snape zadrżał . Harry Potter? Harry Potter miał być jego synem? Jasna cholera! Nie, zachowaj spokój, Severusie. Idź do Dumbledore'a. Nie, nie mów nikomu. Idź do Dumbledore'a!  
Bądź rozsądny, Severusie. Idź do Dumbledore'a.

888

Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ciemno. Być może była już noc. Nie, to nie noc. Ciemność spowodowana była przez to, że pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał, nie posiadało okien. I mieściło się pod schodami.  
To jest doprawdy śmieszne. Dlaczego do cholery, się tutaj znalazłem? Nie usmażyłem wystarczająco bekonu! Przepraszam, Boże Wszystkich Bekonów, ukarz mnie nie dając jedzenia i zamykając w ciasnym schowku na kilka dni.  
Chłopiec westchnął z rozpaczą i poczuł ból. Twarz. Czuł, że jest teraz napuchnięty i przeszył go lęk na myśl o spojrzeniu w lustro. Mimo wszystko mógł myśleć. Jak zawsze. Sen był dobrą alternatywą.  
888  
- Severusie, musisz zabrać go od tych ludzi – powiedział Dumbledore, przerywając ciężką ciszę, która zapadła po słowach, które właśnie usłyszał od swojego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co? Ale dlaczego?! – wykrzyknął z przerażeniem Snape.

- Tutaj będzie bezpieczniejszy. W Hogwarcie jest chroniony magią krwi. A wiesz przecież, że Voldemort wciąż go szuka, nawet teraz, gdy sobie tutaj spokojnie rozmawiamy. Chce pozbyć się chłopca – wyjaśnił ze znużeniem dyrektor.

- Dumbledore, to, że jestem ojcem chłopca nie oznacza jeszcze, że zmieni się mój stosunek do niego. Potter jest aroganckim smarkaczem. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego – odrzekł ze złością Snape.

- Porozmawiamy o tym, jak wrócisz, Severusie. I tak i tak musiałbyś go stamtąd zabrać. Właśnie miałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać. To jednak wszystko zmienia.

- Będę na czas. Spodziewaj się Pottera jutro – odparł ponuro Snape, wiedząc, że i tak nie wygra z argumentami Albusa.


	2. Chapter 2

A oto drugi rozdział. Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy i że tyle czekaliście, ale niestety mam teraz straszliwie dużo nauki i nic na to nie poradzę.

Wielkie podziekowania dla **Bogdana**, bez którego nie dałabym czasami rady.  
**Amin**, tobie dziękuje za zbetownie. 

Rozdział 2

Harry został wypuszczony, by skorzystać z łazienki i przyrządzić śniadanie. Potem miał wypielić ogródek i później mógł liczyć na lunch. To „później" nie zostało sprecyzowane, jednak Harry był pewny, że zanim nastąpi czeka go straszna robota.

Na śniadanie nie miał co liczyć.

Dokonując oględzin obrażeń twarzy w łazienkowym lustrze, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że wygląda gorzej niż się czuje. Jego prawe oko było obrzmiałe i napuchnięte, widział nim niewyraźnie, mimo że miał na nosie okulary sklejone taśmą izolacyjną.  
Lewe nie wyglądało tak źle, choć okalał je wciąż wielki siniak. Nienawidził myśli o pokazaniu się w tym stanie światu i dziękował Merlinowi, że nikt z czarodziejskiego świata nie może go teraz zobaczyć.

Był tak bardzo zły.

W końcu Harry zrozumiał, że nie dostanie żadnego śniadania ani obiadu, co zmusiło go do zrobienia czegoś o czym myślał już dłuższego czasu. Radził sobie w ten sposób już wcześniej, a teraz potrzebował tego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Pospieszył do ogrodu i niepostrzeżenie wszedł do szopy na tyłach. Rozglądnął się pod pozorem wzięcia łopaty i szybko znalazł ukryte papierosy Dudleya. Wziął kilka, wepchnął je do kieszeniu i wyszedł.

Po chwili mógł już stawić stawić czoła czekającemu go dniu .

Pielenie ogródka było żmudnym zajęciem i Harry zdecydował, że powinien pomyśleć o czymś innym. Ron, Hermiona, Seamus, Neville.   
Jego przyjaciele. Czy miał ich wielu? Czy przyjaźniliby się z nim jeśli nie byłby Harrym Potterem? Jeśli miałby całkiem innych rodziców? Jeśli wychowałby się w całkiem innych warunkach? Jeśli miałby rodziców jak wszyscy?  
Może. Jednak to niczego nie zmienia i zastanawianie się nad tym nie wróci mu rodziców. Wolałby nie mieć przyjaciół a rodziców. Jednak jest jak jest. Oprócz Syriusza nie miał nikogo bliskiego na świecie. Był Remus, oczywiście. I Państwo Weasley. Wszyscy Weasleyowie. Harry postanowił do nich napisać.  
W końcu jakoś wydostanie się z tego piekła.

- Potter! – wuj Vernon przywołał go siebie. – Potrzebujemy kilku artykułów spożywczych. Harry'emu chciało się krzyczeć. Jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć dostał już pieniadze i listę zakupów.   
Idąc do sklepu, Harry zapalił zwędzone papierosy ukradzioną zapalniczką i zaciagnął się oddychając z ulgą. Pamiętał czasy zanim poszedł do Hogwartu. Kiedy Josie pracowała w tym małym sklepiku spożywczym. Dawała mu zawsze słodkie drożdżówki, musiała wiedzieć jak było. Oczywiście, nigdy nie powiedziała niczego. Harry był naprawde wdzięczny za te bułeczki i niechętnie akceptował fakt, że uwielbia patrzeć na nią za każdym razem, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że była zbyt wystraszona i głupia, żeby powiedziec komuś, jak bardzo Harry był zagłodzony.

_Cudownie_ -pomyślał Harry biorąc kolejnego papierosa. Czuł się niesamowicie zrelaksowany, jego kroki stały się wolniejsze, zadziwiające jak bardzo papierosy mogą pomagać.  
Doszedł do sklepu, zgniótł peta o ziemię i wszedł do małego pomieszczenia. To nie był jeden z tych sklepów, gdzie Dursleyowie zwykli robić zakupy, ale oczywiście potrzebowali tylko kilku produktów.

_Chleb_

_Jajka_

_Bekon_

„Typowe, chce bekonu, oczywiście. Tłusty bydlak."  
Tak naprawdę nie chciał bekonu, tylko natrzeć spuchnietą twarz Harry'ego. Szesnastolatek pochylił nisko głowę, kiedy wyszukiwał bekon, jajka i chleb i położył je na ladzie.  
Starsza pani, która go obsługiwała wzdrygnęła się przestraszona.   
_„Święty Brutus. Wkurzające…"_   
- Dzień dobry. – uśmiechnął się radośnie. Sprzedawczyni skinęła mu głową. Spojrzała w twarz chłopca i pisnęła. Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, ale prawie natychmiast się skrzywił, to bolało.  
- Proszę się nie martwić. Uderzyłem się drzwiami.  
_„Wiele razy, kiedy byłem młodszy."_   
- Mmmm.- odmruknęła sceptycznie staruszka. Suka. Westchnął.   
- Nie zawsze jest dobrze słuchać wszystkiego co mówią ludzie. Miłego dnia, życzę. - powiedział, zapłacił za zakupy i wziął torbę.  
Starsza pani przyglądała mu się , kiedy wychodził i zamknęła za nim delitaknie drzwi.  
_Ośrodek Wychowawczy Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów? Co do cholery? Jest w ogóle miejsce, które się tak nazywa? Kto chciałby nazwać tak szkołę? Nie wspominając, że jeśli ktoś miałby być „młodocianym recydywistą" czemu miałby być puszczany do domu na wakacje? Ponadto, nigdy nie obraziłem nikogo czymkolwiek. Dudley znęca się nad młodszymi, przeklina i został przyłapany na kradzieży. Ja mówię „proszę" i „dziękuję", przytrzymuję drzwi przed starszymi ludźmi i zawsze robię zadania domowe, wykluczając momenty, kiedy mój wuj zbije mnie tak, że nie jestem w stanie utrzymać pieprzonego pióra. A mimo to, wszyscy oni wierzą, że jestem recydywistą._

Harry westchnął, decydując się odłożyć kolejnego papierosa, ponieważ zostało mu już tylko dziesięć. Wszedł do chłodnego pokoju i dyskretnie porównał kolor swojej skóry do Dudleya. Był o wiele bardziej opalony.  
Nigdy tego nie przyznawał, ale gdy pracował w ogrodzie bez koszuli, zwracał uwagę dziewczyn z sąsiedztwa. Nie był gruby, za to bardzo umięśniony, co było raczej skutkiem ciagłej pracy w ogrodzie niż gry w quidditcha. Jak o tym pomyśleć, wygląda na to, że gracze mają lepszą kondycję psychiczną, ale czemu? Wszystko co robią, to siedzenie na miotłach.  
Wypakował zakupy i nagle stwierdził, że nie ma co ze sobą zrobić. Nie czułby się dobrze siedząc w pobliżu wujostwa, wiedząc, że nie minęłoby dużo czasu, a naraziłby się robiąc coś nie tak.  
_Cokolwiek, do cholery, bym zrobił._   
- Dud, herbaty? – spytał kuzyna. Dudley skinął głową, a Harry wziął czajnik. Z przyzwyczajenia nalewał zawsze tyle wody, żeby starczyło dla wszystkich Weasleyów. Jego ręce były zgrubiałe od ciagłej pracy, pokryte zadrapaniami i bliznami, na prawej dłoni głęboko wryły się słowa: „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw".  
Czerwona skóra sprawiała wrażenie, jakby uległ poważnym poparzeniom w dzieciństwie. Blizna rozciągająca się w poprzek dłoni, była pamiątką z walki w Departamencie Tajemnic.  
Nieoczekiwanie poczuł wielką gulę w gardle. Skutecznie zmuszał się, by nie myśleć o swoim ojcu chrzestnym przed 12:56, ale teraz to wspomnienie tak mocno go uderzyło. Przerażony tym, Harry wziął głeboki oddech i zajął się na powrót robieniem herbaty.  
Harry wlał herbatę do dzbanka, pozostawił do zaparzenia i właśnie miał położyć go na kuchennym stole, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi. Przewrócił oczami.  
_Otworzę._   
Oczywiście, choćby nawet nie chciał, nie miał wyboru. Już dawno zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tym bardziej się zdziwił, gdy to ciotka Petunia poszła otworzyć. A jeszcze większą niespodzianką było, gdy wydyszała.  
- Ty chłopcze… Idź zrobić herbatę.-Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
- Dobrze - Poszedł do kuchni.  
_Nic wielkiego. Ja tylko robię herbatę. Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem już dosyć, muszę tylko przelać to wszystko do dużego dzbanka. To było o wiele łatwiejsze niż magia._   
Westchnął, robił tak, ponieważ był to mugolski zwyczaj. Wziął dzbanek, odrócił się i prawie go upuścił. Ostatni człowiek, którego teraz chciał zobaczyć, jego znienawidzony profesor eliksirów, stał tuż przed nim.  
Harry odruchowo złapał dzbanek.  
- P-Profesorze - wydusił, położył dzbanek z herbatą na stole i wyciągnął filiżanki. – Cukier, mleko, śmietanka?  
_Jąkam się? Dlaczego do cholery mówię takie głupoty? To nie w porządkul. To wszystko jest nie w porządku. Dlaczego, do cholery Snape jest tutaj? Dobrze, że pamietałem żeby schylić głowę, nie widział jeszcze mojej twarzy._   
- Jestem tu, aby cię zabrać, Potter. Nie chcę niczego w mojej herbacie, poradzę sobie. Nie jesteś służącym. – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów z ironią w głosie.  
_Oczywiście, że jestem, krwawy bydlaku. Spójrz na mnie. Zobacz jak jestem ubrany. Czy nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego chodzę tylko w szkolnej szacie? Hmm, myśląc o tym, powinienem poprosić Hermionę żeby wzięła mnie na zakupy do mugolskiego Londynu, jak tylko będę miał dostęp do swoich pieniędzy._   
- Nie, sir.- wymamrotał, starając się zasłaniać twarz włosami. Dobrze, że urosły mu przez lato. Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
_Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię._   
- Potter! – krzyknął Dursley. Harry podskoczył i poparzył się wrzatkiem, który właśnie wlewał do kubka Dudleya. Nie krzyknął jednak, wytarł jedynie mokre ręce o spodnie i zacisnął zęby.  
Snape obserował wszystkie jego czynności.  
- Tak, sir? - spytał. Starał się aby jego głos zabrzmiał całkowicie neutralnie. Wuj nie mógłby go teraz uderzyć, ale na pewno zapamiętałby, żeby zrobić to później. Snape zabierał go stąd. Mimo to Harry wciąż nie chciał okazywać całkowitego braku szacunku.  
- Dlaczego, do cholery jest tutaj ten profesor?- krzyknął wuj.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, sir.  
_Zniknijcie siniaki. Zniknijcie. Proszę, nie chcę by Snape zobaczył mnie z tymi stłuczeniami. Proszę, zniknijcie. Proszę._   
- Jestem tu, by zabrać Pottera. Ustalono, że będzie bezpieczniejszy w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział Snape.Twarz Vernona przybrała kolor purpury, Petunia zbladła, a Dudley wrzasnął i upuścił swój kubek.  
Harry schylił się, żeby pozbierać skorupy. Ostrożnie wyrzucał je kosza, ale małe drobinki szkła były wszędzie i w pewnym momecie Harry skaleczył się.  
_Na Boga, to naprawdę mój zły dzień!_   
- Dlaczego będzie tam bezpieczniejszy? To jakieś oskarżenie? Chłopcze! Co ty naopowiadałeś tym dziwakom?! – wrzeszczał wuj Vernon. Harry westchnął.  
- Nic, sir. Nie mówiłem im nic o was. – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
_Ty hipokryto! Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o jakieś nadużycia wobec mojego siostrzeńca? Ja tylko podbijłem mu oczy kilka razy podczas wakacji! Ja tylko go głodzę! Nie nazwałbym tego nadużyciem!_ – pomyślał złośliwie Harry.  
- Masz cholerne szczęscie, że im nic nie powiedziałeś! Bo, gdybym pomyślał, choć przez chwilę, że było inaczej…- Vernon natarł na Harry'ego, który na niego nie patrzył.  
- Jakkolwiek uwielbiam patrzeć jak cudowny i sławny Potter jest dręczony przez mugoli, ale mam napięty harmonogram i Dumbledore oczekuje na spotkanie z nami – powiedział Snape znudzonym głosem.  
- Sławny?- sapnął Vernon.  
- I bogaty. Odziedziczył dwa spadki po bardzo bogatych czarodziejach i jego majatek, składa się z dużej ilości złota. Obecnie jest więc, jak to nazywacie w waszych świecie, milionerem. – poinformował go Snape.  
- Słucham? Chłopcze! Nigdy nie mówiłeś nam, że masz jakieś pieniądze! – krzyknął Dursley. Snape posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.  
- Musimy iść. Potter, weź swoje rzeczy – powiedział Snape, wstając.  
- Nie mogę.- mruknął Harry.  
- Czemu, Potter? Jesteś tak bezczelny, że myślisz, że ktoś zrobi to za ciebie? – zadrwił szyderczo Snape.   
_Tak, jestem. Nigdy nie robię nic, tutaj. Siedzę i jestem obsługiwany przez wszystkich wkoło. Oczywiście._   
- Są zamkniete w piwnicy, sir.- odpowiedział spokojnie. Snape parsknął zirytowany, i rzucił „Alohomora" na zamknięte drzwi.   
- Weź je, i cokolwiek tam jeszcze ci potrzeba. - rozkazał. Harry skinął głową i wziął swój kufer a nastepnie wszedł na góre by zabrać Hedwigę. Kiedy wrócił, zastał Snape mówiącego Dursleyom o jego pieniądzach.  
- Tak, rodzina Pottera i jego ojca chrzestnego była dobrze sytuowana, jednak za żadne skraby nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czemu. Zatem, dostał dwa spadki. Po Blacku i po Potterach.- mówił.  
_Nawet o tym nie myśl, Harry._   
- Wziąłem swoje rzeczy, profesorze.- powiedział szybko Harry. Snape przyjrzał się mu sceptycznie, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
- Stój! Chcę wiedzieć jak dużo pięniędzy Harry'ego dostaniemy! Jako…opiekunowie. – warknął Vernon.  
- Nic. Nie jesteście już jego opiekunami i w świetle prawa nigdy nimi nie byliście. Od teraz Harry Potter nie istnieje w mugolskim świecie. I jeśli nie chcesz, żeby zostały zarzucone ci jakieś oskarżenia, jego tu nie było. - odburknął Snape , chwycił Harry'ego za przegub i wyszli.


	3. Chapter 3

W takim razie obiecany rozdział 3. Kolejne w drodze:)  
A na wstępie dziękuję mojej fantastycznej becie, która doprowadziła tego ff do jakiejkolwiek czytelności. Niech żyje Elleen!

Rozdział 3

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie i po chwili zobaczył, że wylądowali przed wrotami Hogwartu.  
_Więc tak odczuwa się teleportację... Hm, to coś jakby naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. Jakbyś właśnie zjadł lody. Lody, Boże, ja chcę lody! Jedzenie – cokolwiek. Jestem cholernie głodny. Przestań jęczeć, Harry. Wytrzymywałeś tygodnie. To tylko dwa dni._  
– Potter, lepiej się pospieszmy. Dumbledore nas oczekuje. Im wcześniej to załatwimy, tym lepiej – warknął Snape, kierując się w stronę zamku. Harry podążył za nim, nabierając pewności, że pozostanie w tyle przez cały czas.  
Stanęli przed chimerą i Snape wypowiedział hasło, po czym weszli. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który nie odrywał wzroku od swoich stóp.  
– Zanim przejdziemy do meritum sprawy, Dumbledore, chciałbym zwrócić się ze skargą. Nie życzę sobie znosić takiego stosunku chłopca do mnie. Odmawia patrzenia na mnie – powiedział Snape z szyderstwem.  
_Ty bydlaku. Oślizgły, tłusty, cholerny donosicielu. Tak cholernie cię nienawidzę. Chciałbym, żebyś nie żył!_  
– Harry – Dumbledore zwrócił się do chłopca delikatnym głosem. Harry westchnął, podniósł głowę i spojrzał z wściekłością. Dumbledore zachłysnął się, Snape'a zatkało. Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza.  
– Co ci się stało? – Snape w końcu doszedł do siebie.  
– Uderzyłem się drzwiami – warknął Harry. Snape prychnął.  
– Nie kłam, Potter. Obaj znamy legilimencję – powiedział. Harry popatrzył na mężczyzn ze złością.  
– Czemu więc w ogóle pytacie? Myślę, że to jest oczywiste. Mój głupi mugolski wuj – oto, co się stało! Zadowoleni? Schował twarz w dłoniach i niespodziewanie odwrócił się do kominka.  
_Chciałbym, żeby był tu Syriusz._  
Oddychanie wydawało mu się w tej chwili bardzo trudne. Rozkoszował się ciszą, która zapadła w gabinecie. Milczał przez kilka minut i nikt się nie odzywał. Kiedy był już pewien, że może znów mówić, odwrócił się z powrotem.  
– Dlaczego tu jestem? – spytał. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się bacznie.  
– Odkryliśmy, że twój ojciec nie umarł – odpowiedział. Harry gapił się na niego zszokowany. Dumbledore nie mógłby kłamać w takiej sprawie.  
– Co?! On żyje? Gdzie jest? – wykrztusił wreszcie.  
– W tym pokoju – odrzekł miękko Dumbledore. Harry odwrócił się do Snape'a, który patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, potem spojrzał na Dumbledore'a i znów na Snape'a.  
– Pieprz się – powiedział cichym głosem, przepełniony złością. Dumbledore nie upomniał go.  
– Harry, wiem, że jesteś zszokowany…  
– Raczej nie mogę uwierzyć – poprawił go chłopiec. – Dlaczego moja mama chciałaby… z nim? – spytał.  
– Ponieważ go kochała – odpowiedział Dumbledore.  
– Dlaczego? To przecież tłusty, oślizgły, stary dupek, który traktuje mnie jak śmiecia. W sumie traktuje tak cały Gryffindor. Dlaczego dla niej miałby być inny? – warknął.  
– Ona była z Ravenclawu – odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape.  
– Z Ravenclawu? – spytał zaskoczony Harry. Snape uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo.  
– Na Merlina, Potter! Jeśli miałbyś choć trochę rozumu, wiedziałbyś, że w bibliotece znajdują się roczniki, także te z 1950 – warknął.  
– Więc moja mama była z pewnością genialna, skoro trafiła do Ravenclawu. W takim razie wygląda na to, że tępotę odziedziczyłem po tobie! – krzyknął Harry, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Sekundę później dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział. W pokoju zapadła cisza.  
– Przepraszam. Nie to miałem na myśli. To znaczy – tak pomyślałem, ale nie miałem zamiaru powiedzieć tego głośno. Chciałem powiedzieć… Och…  
Dumbledore żachnął się. Snape wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
– Nie zamierzasz mnie przeprosić za myślenie o mnie jako o kretynie? – spytał.  
– Nie – odpowiedział Harry, znów zły. – Nie lubię cię, nie szanuję cię. Ty mnie nienawidzisz!– dodał.  
– Nie zaprzeczam. Dla mnie jest to jednak gorsze niż dla ciebie. – odwarknął.  
– Gorsze dla ciebie?! Dorastałem jako sierota, zamknięty w pieprzonej komórce pod schodami, później uczyłem się wszystkiego o Hogwarcie od podstaw, dowiedziałem się, że jestem sławny za coś, czego nie pamiętam, w świecie, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem! I jakby tego było mało dowiaduję się, że człowiek, który nienawidzi mnie najbardziej na świecie, może zaraz po Voldemorcie, jest, na Boga, moim ojcem! I ŚMIESZ TWIERDZIĆ, ŻE TO JEST GORSZE DLA CIEBIE!? – zakończył, krzycząc. Snape zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
– Harry, Severusie, oczywiście przed wami jeszcze dużo pracy nad waszymi wzajemnymi relacjami, ale to nie jest odpowiedni czas na to. Swoimi animozjami wyrządzacie szkodę sobie i Zakonowi. Obaj jesteście ważni w tej wojnie. I chcę, abyście zachowywali się uprzejmie wobec siebie w obecności innych. Harry, od dzisiaj będziesz mieszkał u Severusa w lochach – zdecydował Dumbledore.  
– Prędzej umrę – warknął chłopak. Snape znów obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
– To da się zaaranżować, Potter – stwierdził szyderczo. Harry patrzył na niego nienawistnie.  
– Tak, ponieważ ty nie masz problemów z zabijaniem ludzi – odparował. Ujrzał furię i coś jeszcze, przemykające przez twarz Snape'a.  
– Sugerowałbym ci, Potter, jeśli nie chcesz doświadczyć bolesnego lata, POWŚCIĄGNIĘCIE SWOJEGO JĘZYKA! – krzyknął.  
_Ulubiona gadka, co, Snape? Kiedy pragnąłem mieć tatę przez te wszystkie lata, zdecydowanie nie byłeś nim ty! Pragnąłem miłego człowieka, który by mnie kochał! Wolałbym mieć martwego ojca, niż ciebie w jego roli!_  
– Świetnie – odpowiedział Harry. To zaskoczyło profesora Snape'a, który oczywiście oczekiwał kolejnych ciętych komentarzy. Na moment znów zapadła cisza, po czym odezwał się Dumbledore, wstając.  
– Domowe skrzaty zaniosą twoje rzeczy do komnat Severusa. Severusie, powinieneś zabrać Harry'ego do Madame Pomfrey. Harry, chciałbym cię widzieć jutro rano, aby porozmawiać – nie był to rozkaz, jednak ton jego głosu jasno wskazywał, że nie życzy sobie już żadnych dyskusji.  
– Chodź, Potter – powiedział Snape, powiewając peleryną, gdy odpuszczał gabinet. Harry westchnął, rzucanie ripost mogłoby go tylko wpędzić w większe kłopoty. Podążył za swoim „ojcem".  
– Potter, powinno być dla ciebie jasne, że jesteś gościem w moim domu i nie masz prawa dotykać żadnej mojej rzeczy. Zabraniam ci węszyć, nie możesz…  
– Wiesz, jakoś wolę słuchać ciszy, niż ciebie. Kiedy panuje cisza, nikt mi nie rozkazuje. Nikt nie mówi mi, że właśnie mam ojca, którego nie miałem całe życie i który, kiedy się już zjawił, nienawidzi mnie, ponieważ myślał, że jestem synem kogoś innego. Kiedy jest cicho nie słucham CIEBIE. – warknął Harry.  
Snape milczał.  
_To jest cholernie zagmatwane. Co, do cholery? Dlaczego, do diaska, moja mama go kochała? Czemu, do wszystkich diabłów, to wszystko ma coś wspólnego ze mną? Okay, zachowaj spokój, myśl racjonalnie. Nie lubię Snape'a. On mnie nie lubi. Ale kochał moją mamę._  
– Dostrzegasz we mnie moją mamę? – spytał na głos. Nie chciał powiedzieć dokładnie tego, po prostu tak wyszło. – Nie, w porządku, nie musisz odpowiadać – dodał szybko.  
– Myślę, że to w porządku, Potter. Masz prawo o niej wiedzieć. Tak, widzę podobieństwo. W twoich oczach – odpowiedział. Harry spojrzał na niego.  
– Więc dlaczego zawsze łączyłeś mnie z moim ojcem? To znaczy, z Jamesem? –zaryzykował kolejne pytanie. Snape skrzywił się.  
– Co mówiłeś o ciszy, Potter? – odparował. Harry odczytał to jako „przestań zadawać pytania, zanim cię otruję" i ponownie zamilkł.  
– Jak dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś moim ojcem? Wiedziałeś o tym od dawna, tylko zdecydowałeś się powiadomić mnie o tym teraz? – spytał Harry chwilę później.  
– Jeśli wiedziałbym, że Lily miała ze mną dziecko, nigdy nie zostałbym szpiegiem dla Zakonu i nigdy nie musiałbym zabierać cię od Dursleyów – odpowiedział Snape. Harry skrzywił się, bardzo podobnie jak Mistrz Eliksirów.  
– Cudownie. Teraz mnie nienawidzisz, ale nie czułeś tego, kiedy byłem niemowlęciem. Teoretycznie, ma się rozumieć – mruczał, przyspieszając kroku. Snape wyprzedził go, udając, że nie chce słyszeć, co mówi Harry.  
– Potter, kochałem twoją matkę i myślę, że powinniśmy przynajmniej spróbować być dla siebie uprzejmi, dla niej – powiedział ze złością. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– W porządku. Zachowuję się całkowicie uprzejmie prosząc grzecznie, byś pozwolił mi rozkoszować się chwilą ciszy w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział spokojnie. Snape rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się.  
– Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś mi, w jaki sposób się dowiedziałeś – stwierdził oschle Harry. Snape spojrzał na niego.  
– List – odpowiedział krótko. – Z zaklęciem czasowym. – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.  
– Poczekaj! To jest od niej? – krzyknął, wyciągając list z kieszeni. Snape przyjrzał się pergaminowi.  
– Skąd to wziąłeś?  
– Był na moim biurku. Po prostu włożyłem go do kieszeni, myśląc, że to od jednego z moich przyjaciół. Nie wiedziałem, a ty kazałeś mi wziąć swoje rzeczy – odpowiedział.  
– Tak, to od niej– powiedział miękko Snape. Harry milczał.  
_Mam list od mojej mamy! Muszę się dowiedzieć, co tam jest napisane! Ale, oczywiście, nie mogę czytać tego tutaj. Mogę sobie wyobrazić radość Snape'a, jeślibym zaczął szlochać nad listem od mamy na środku korytarza. Eliksiry ze Slytherinem: "Masz chusteczkę, Potter, na wypadek, gdyby moje instrukcje przypominały ci odręczne pismo mamusi."_  
Reszta drogi minęła im w ciszy. Kiedy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego, pani Pomfrey nigdzie nie było widać.  
– Dzień dobry – odezwał się Harry. Pomfrey wyszła ze swojego gabinetu i lekko się zachłysnęła, kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego.  
– Dobrze, Potter. Usiądź. Co tym razem robiłeś? Ratowałeś Weasleya? Walczyłeś ze smokiem? Z wampirami? – spytała. Harry zaśmiał się.  
– Chciałbym – odpowiedział – Obawiam się, że to tylko mugol. Bardzo duży mugol. – Pani Pomfrey uniosła brew.  
– Wdaliśmy się w bójkę, co, Harry? – spytała. Harry pokazał jej język.  
– To jedyna rzecz, w której jestem dobry – odpowiedział. Pielęgniarka dała mu maść na stłuczenia do nałożenia na twarz. Harry wiedział, jak zadziała. Wchłonie się w skórę, a on będzie wyglądał jak nowy. – Co ja bym bez pani zrobił? – spytał, całując ją w rękę. Pomfrey spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
– Nie chcę cię tu znów widzieć, Potter – powiedziała. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Na pewno pani chce. Ale, na tę chwilę, do widzenia. Jestem tu przez resztę lata, może zechciałaby pani nauczyć mnie kilku uzdrawiających zaklęć? – spytał. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego zachwycona.  
– Nikt jeszcze nie prosił mnie o uczenie – odpowiedziała. Harry posłał jej uśmiech.  
– Oczywiście, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Chciałbym umieć się uleczyć. Lub kogoś bliskiego. Może nawet moje dzieci – dodał.  
_Jeśli dożyję do tego czasu._  
Snape utkwił w nim spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak odwrócił wzrok, a Harry obrócił się ku drzwiom.  
– Niech pan prowadzi, profesorze – powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Snape znów spojrzał na niego z drwiną.  
_Tacy mężczyźni jak on szybko się starzeją. Zastanawiam się, czy on się kiedykolwiek uśmiechał. Przypuszczam, że tak. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak można zakochać się w kimś, kto nigdy się nie śmieje. Wątpię, by moja mama była innego zdania. Właściwie jej nie znam, ale Remus i… Remus ją znał._  
– Potter, pokój gościnny, czyli TWÓJ pokój, jest tam. – powiedział, wskazując drzwi.  
Super.  
Harry wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył, że wszystko się zmieniło. To nie było to, czego oczekiwał, ale było doskonałe. Ściany pomalowano na srebrno i złoto, co było dziwne, jako że kolory te były jednymi z podstawowych kolorów Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. W rogach można było zauważyć Znicze, które fruwały, zamiast pozostawać nieruchome. Było tam trochę ciemno, ale można było zapalić światło. W ciemności wygląda lepiej, zdecydował.  
– Potter. Tu jest twój kufer – powiedział Snape, upuszczając jego bagaż na podłogę. Nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, że jest głodny. Właściwie to umierał z głodu.  
– Ee, masz jakieś jedzenie? Czuję się trochę… głodny – powiedział, patrząc na swoje stopy. Snape rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie.  
– Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś, Potter? – spytał. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wiem, wczoraj? Śniadanie. Tak, więc co z tym jedzeniem? – spytał ponownie.  
– Zjedz coś lekkiego, Potter. Kuchnia jest na prawo. Jeśli nie umiesz gotować, sugerowałbym nauczenie się. W szafce jest książka kucharska. Czegokolwiek będziesz potrzebował, pojawi się to w lodówce lub w trzeciej szafce. Naczynia są w drugiej. Sztućce w pierwszej szufladzie. – poinstruował go Snape.  
_Myślisz, że nie umiem gotować? Potrafię zrobić wszystko, do cholery! Właściwie kocham gotować, jeśli nie robię tego dla Dursleyów. Gotowanie jest prawie tak fajne jak latanie. Udowodnię, że potrafię gotować. Ale myślę, że nie teraz. Jestem zbyt głodny. Hm, może przygotuję coś pysznego i zatruję to… Hej, to jest dobry pomysł!_  
– Dzięki. Wiem jak zaspokoić głód, proszę pana – odpowiedział spokojnie, wchodząc do kuchni. Przyrządził sobie krem grzybowy i położył go na stole, nakładając sobie do ust tak szybko, jak potrafił. Snape wszedł i popatrzył na niego wilkiem.  
- Czy ktoś uczył cię kiedykolwiek manier przy stole, chłopcze? – zadrwił. Harry potrząsnął głową, nie przestając pałaszować. Snape parsknął. Chłopiec wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi – jego miska była pusta.  
– Chcesz trochę? – spytał. Snape wzruszył ramionami, a Harry wziął talerz i nalał do niego zupy. Snape spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
– Nie jest zatrute.  
_Na razie._  
Widocznie mężczyzna uwierzył mu, gdyż poczęstował się łyżką zupy. Po chwili kolejną.  
– Dobre, Potter – stwierdził.  
– Też byś się szybko uczył, gdyby zagrażała ci wizja lania – powiedział Harry pesymistycznie. Snape uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.  
– Może zacznę tak robić na Eliksirach – rzekł. Harry odwarknął:  
– Może gdybyś spróbował mnie uczyć, dowiedziałbyś się, że jestem dość dobry z Eliksirów. Właściwie jeślibyś spojrzał teraz na cokolwiek, co robiłem w tamtym roku, zobaczyłbyś, że każdy z moich eliksirów był bliski ideału albo stwierdziłbyś, że moje eseje były właściwie takie same jak Hermiony, tylko dodałem kilka rzeczy, które znalazłem w książce. Jednak ona dostała W, a ja, do jasnej cholery, O! – krzyczał, nagle rozwścieczony tym wszystkim.  
_Muszę stąd wyjść. Potrzebuję zapalić._

– Wychodzę. Wrócę później, przejdę się wokół jeziora – powiedział, robiąc dwa kroki do drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą. Szedł wzburzony, skręcił za róg, kipiąc ze złości i w końcu wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami. Nimi także trzasnął. Zaczął biec i po chwili usiadł za wielkim drzewem, zapalając papierosa.  
_Moje życie jest takie popieprzone. Nie wiem, wolałbym być chyba z Dursleyami. W końcu zabawnie było im ubliżać. To nie jest takie śmieszne ze Snape'em, który zawsze potrafi sprowadzić mnie do parteru. Nienawidzę go. Jest moim ojcem… Muszę z nim mieszkać. Jejku, myślę, że będę potrzebował więcej papierosów._  
Harry wyjął kolejną fajkę.  
– Spacer czy trucie się? – Usłyszał szyderczy głos za sobą.  
– To i to – odpowiedział, przeklinając nierówny oddech.  
– Doceniam, że wyszedłeś na zewnątrz. Palenie jest zabronione w zamku.  
– Dobrze, będę wychodził zawsze, jak będę chciał zapalić. Myślę, że da się to ustalić. I owszem, wykorzystuję fakt, że jestem niezbędny w tej pieprzonej wojnie, do własnych celów. Zupełnie jak James, zgodzisz się, prawda? – odpowiedział.  
– Nie. Bardziej jak ja i twoja matka – odrzekł Snape.  
– Pieprz się – warknął Harry, nie mogąc znieść bycia porównywanym do Snape'a.  
– Nie wyrażasz się jak Gryfon.  
– Mówię jak ja. Wstydzisz się mnie, TATO? –warknął kpiąco.  
– Nie jestem twoim tatą – odwarknął gniewnie Snape.  
– Nie jesteś, racja. Jesteś tłustym bydlakiem, z którym nie mam nic wspólnego.  
– Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak „przyzwoitej" angielszczyzny? – zadrwił Snape.  
– Z pewnością nie od mojego ojca. – I odszedł, wyjmując z powrotem papierosy, po raz pierwszy marząc, by jego ojciec był martwy.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do komnat Snape'a, nie zastał go tam. Natychmiast poszedł do swojego pokoju.

_Najdroższy Harry,  
Mój synku. Mój piękny synku. Nie potrafię tego skończyć. Będziesz miał szesnaście lat, kiedy to przeczytasz. Prawie na pewno nie będę juz wtedy żyła. Jeśli nie, będziesz wiedział, że James nie jest twoim ojcem. Mimo to, kocha Cię. W tej właśnie chwili, podkrada Ci groszek (nienawidzisz groszku… przynajmniej nie teraz) i bierze Cię do kąpieli. Dołączam Ci jego zdjęcie, kiedy Cię myje, więc będziesz mógł zobaczyć, jak ślicznie razem wyglądacie.  
Musisz wiedzieć, że on Cię kocha, mój synku. Jesteś JEGO dzieckiem. Severus, nic dziwnego, nienawidził Cię, kiedy się dowiedział. Jest dobrym człowiekiem i musisz ignorować jego wrogość. Jeśli mogłabym cofnąć czas, wolałabym się w nim nie zakochać i nie zajść w ciążę.  
Nie chcę Cię okłamywać. Gdyby nie Severus, nigdy nie cierpiałabym wiedząc, że mój mąż, a wcześniej partner, myślał o mnie jako skalanej czymś paskudnym. James jest tym jedynym (wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu) i będę szczęśliwa spędzając resztę mojego życia z nim. A on będzie szczęśliwy spędzając resztę swojego życia z Tobą.  
Ale tu jest różnica, Harry. Nigdy nie miałeś ojca. Zawsze będziesz chciał go mieć. Jako matka proszę cię, byś dał mu szansę. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie będę Cię potępiać. Mimo to proszę – nie martw się o Jamesa. On też chce napisać do Ciebie liścik. Jest w załączeniu. Kocham Cię.  
Mama_

_Harry!  
Na Merlina, jesteś słodki. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Teraz ta niewiarygodna część. Wiem, że jesteś synem Snape'a. Biologicznym. Okay, nie jestem takim gadułą jak Lily (ona nazywa to elokwencją) – to na moje usprawiedliwienie (jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać, będzie brzmiało głupio, a może nawet obraźliwie).  
Jesteś moim synem, tak – Snape'a też. Kąpię Cię i kocham Cię… I podkradam Twój groszek, kiedy mama nie patrzy. Czytam Ci bajki i łaskoczę Twoje paluszki. Kocham Cię i nigdy nie przestanę.  
Ale muszę pogodzić się z faktem, że mogę umrzeć. Mogę. Jeśli tak się stanie, nie znienawidzę Cię, jeśli zdecydujesz się dać szansę Snape'owi. Myślę, że on był dość rozgarnięty, żeby pokochać Lily, a Lily go lubi, więc…  
Ty wiesz. Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, zawsze będę Twoim tatusiem. I kto wie? Może będziesz miał szczęście i dostaniesz dwóch ojców. Kocham Cię, dzieciaku.  
Tata… Tatuś… James… Facet, który nie wie, jak ma się nazwać._

Harry popłakał się, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie, przedstawiające mały kawałek twarzy Jamesa i siebie, pochylającego się do przodu i patrzącego z zainteresowaniem. Wytarł oczy wiedząc, jak wygląda, ale mimo to wciąż płakał, kiedy wychodził z pokoju.  
Nie pomyślał tylko, że Snape będzie w salonie, kiedy on tam wejdzie. Snape'owi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego czerwone i podpuchnięte oczy, by przybrać swój charakterystyczny, szyderczy ton.  
– Och, weź się w garść, Potter.  
_Dzięki, tato._


	4. Chapter 4

Oto i kolejny rozdział. Dziękuję wspaniałej **Elleen**

Rozdział 4

Nie mogło być lepiej. Następnego dnia miało nastąpić odczytanie testamentu Syriusza, więc Harry, Remus i Dumbledore spotkali się w gabinecie dyrektora. Oczywiście Snape nie został zaproszony.

– Remus, Harry… Jak sie macie? – powitał ich Dumbledore, kiedy weszli do pokoju. Remus zapewnił, że „Wszystko w porządku", podczas gdy Harry zaledwie rzucił rozgoryczone spojrzenie.  
_  
Do diaska, byłoby dużo lepiej, gdybym nie mieszkał ze Snape'em w lochach, ale to cię nic nie obchodzi, głupi, zniedołężniały starcze. _

– Możemy to już załatwić, Albusie? – spytał Remus. Dumbledore skinął głową.  
– Oczywiście. Syriusz dał mi najnowszy odpis swojego testamentu ostatniego lata. Chciałbym pominąć wszystkie oficjalne sprawy, gdyż jestem pewien, iż obaj macie dużo ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Remusie, dostałeś połowę pieniędzy ze skrytki rodziny Blacków oraz połowę ze skrytki osobistej Syriusza.  
Remus wpatrywał się w niego oszołomiony.  
– Harry, ty otrzymasz resztę, włączając dom. Pieniądze zostaną przeniesione do skrytki Potterów. Może warto byłoby spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i zabrać ich na zakupy… – powiedział Dumbledore, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.  
– Dobrze, proszę pana. Mogę już wyjść? – spytał Harry. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z lekkim smutkiem, ale skinął głową na znak zgody. Remus poszedł za nim, szybko zamykając drzwi.

– Harry, twoje zachowanie było raczej niegrzeczne – powiedział z lekką naganą. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– Przykro mi, profesorze, ale w tej chwili naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi – odpowiedział.  
– Harry, przestałem być twoim profesorem dawno temu. Może mógłbyś mówić mi Remus? – spytał. Harry potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie musisz powtarzać – odpowiedział zasmucony. – Lubiłbyś mnie, Remusie, nawet jeśli nie byłbym Harrym Potterem? – spytał.  
– Oczywiście, Harry. Jesteś synem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Harry przerwał mu rozłoszczony.  
– Nie. Chodziło mi o to, co byłoby, gdybym nie był Harrym Potterem. Gdybym był kompletnie kimś innym. Jeśli byłbym Ronem Weasleyem, wciąż byś mnie lubił? – spytał.  
– Oczywiście. Lubię Rona, lubię ciebie.  
– A gdybyś nie lubił mojego taty? Jeślibyś go nienawidził? – kontynuował Harry, przyspieszając kroku. Remus podbiegł, by się z nim zrównać. – Jeśli byłbym Harrym Blackiem, byłbyś dla mnie tak miły, jak byłeś na trzecim roku?  
– Harry…  
– A jeśli nazywam się Harry Snape? Wciąż mnie lubisz, Remusie? Nie nazywam się Potter. James nie jest moim biologicznym ojcem. To Snape nim jest. – Harry zatrzymał się. Remus także, a chłopiec wyjął papierosy z kieszeni, zapalił i szybko wziął cztery rozpaczliwe wdechy.  
– Snape jest twoim ojcem? Snape jest…? – Remus przerwał. – Tak, Harry. Wciąż cię kocham. Możliwe, że nie kochałbym cię na początku, na twoim trzecim roku, ale teraz tak. Kochałem Lily i Jamesa, ale kocham także ciebie, Harry, jako oddzielną osobę – powiedział. Harry skinął odruchowo.  
– Dzięki, Remusie – stwierdził.  
Remus uściskał go, po czym wyjął mu z ręki papierosa. Harry szybko chwycił go z powrotem, ostatni raz się zaciągnął i wyrzucił na ziemię. Wyszczerzył się do Remusa, który skrzywił się lekko.  
– Wiesz, że to jest szkodliwe.  
– Nie jest aż tak złe. Lubię to. Jakkolwiek, rzucę palenie, jeśli pokonam Voldemorta – powiedział. Remus potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął rękę.  
– Przykro mi, ale Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nie umrze na raka płuc. Daj mi je – rzekł. Harry spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, ale Remus nie cofnął ręki. Chłopiec wyjął ostatnie trzy papierosy i położył je na wyciągniętej dłoni.  
– Dyktator – wymamrotał. Remus zaśmiał się, łamiąc papierosy na pół i wyrzucając je.  
– Wiesz, że mogę zdobyć więcej – powiedział Harry. Były profesor przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
– Jeśli pozwoliłbym ci palić to mugolskie świństwo, twoja matka by mnie zabiła. James także – odparł poważnie Remus.  
– Możesz nazywać go moim tatą. Wiesz, że nim jest. Snape jest moim ojcem, ale nigdy nie będę go tak nazywać. To James jest moim tatą.   
– W porządku. Muszę już iść, Harry, a i ty powinieneś już wracać. Powinieneś skontaktować się z Ronem i Hermioną, iść z nimi na zakupy. I powiedzieć im o Snape'ie – dodał. Harry przystanął.  
– Powinienem im powiedzieć? – spytał zdenerwowany.  
– Nie, ale gdybym był na twoim miejscu, tak właśnie bym postąpił. Oni cię kochają – odpowiedział wilkołak.  
– Pa, Remusie. – Harry pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Remus zaśmiał się głośno, schodząc w dół ścieżki. Harry powlókł się w stronę zamku.

_Ron i Hermiona nie znienawidzą mnie. Lubią mnie za to, kim jestem, nie za to, jakich mam rodziców. Nie znienawidzą mnie. Nie znienawidzą mnie. Skontaktuję się z nimi i zapytam, czy nie chcieliby iść na Pokątną. Wszystko będzie w porządku._

Harry wszedł do mieszkania, powtarzając w myślach tę mantrę i podszedł prosto do kominka w swoim pokoju. Wrzucił w płomienie troszkę proszku Fiuu i powiedział: "Nora".  
– Halo? – zawołał, widząc parę nóg w kuchni. Przed nim pojawiła się twarz Charliego, który natychmiast wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego.  
– Witaj, Harry. Mam zawołać Rona? – spytał. Harry skinął głową.  
– Tak, dzięki – odparł. Fiukanie wciąż wydawało mu się dość niewygodne.

– RON! – Stuk, stuk, stuk, stuk. Ktoś zszedł ze schodów, a potem:  
– Czego chcesz?  
– Harry do ciebie fiuka – odpowiedział Charlie i Ron schylił się do kominka.  
– Hej, Harry! Gdzie jesteś? Dursleyowie nie są podłączeni do sieci Fiuu – zauważył Ron.  
– To trochę długa historia, opowiem ci innym razem. Chciałbyś wybrać się na Pokątną za, powiedzmy, dwa dni?  
Ron zapytał panią Weasley o pozwolenie.  
– Ok, mogę – odpowiedział. Harry skinął głową, czując się okropnie niewygodnie.  
– W porządku, do zobaczenia – powiedział i podniósł się. Doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie polubi fiukania. Tylko jak teraz porozumieć się z Hermioną? Pisanie listu nie miało sensu, nie dojdzie wystarczająco szybko. Będzie musiał zapytać Snape'a.  
– Profesorze? – zaczął ostrożnie. Snape siedział w fotelu, czytając jakąś głupią książkę o eliksirach. Odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku:  
– Czego chcesz, Potter?  
– Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy w Hogsmeade jest może mugolski telefon? – spytał Harry.  
– Mugolski, czyli inny niż magiczny? – zadrwił Snape. Harry nic nie odrzekł, ale mantra "nienawidzę cię" znów powróciła. – Tak, Potter. Jest tam jeden płatny telefon.  
– Dobrze, wychodzę do Hogsmeade.  
– Potrzebujesz pozwolenia od nauczyciela – odpowiedział Snape.  
– Mam to gdzieś. Pieprz się, będę robił, co będę chciał – warknął Harry i wyszedł. Po drodze wpadł na Dumbledore'a i na jego twarzy pojawił się bardzo snape'owy grymas. Szybko się go pozbył.  
– Profesorze, czy mógłbym iść do Hogsmeade? – zapytał.  
– Oczywiście, Harry, są wakacje. Nie musisz pytać o pozwolenie – odpowiedział dyrektor. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.  
– Dziękuję, profesorze. – Chłopiec odwrócił się z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy.

– Halo? Mogę rozmawiać z Hermioną? – zapytał Harry. Usłyszał zduszony krzyk i po chwili Hermiona podniosła słuchawkę.  
– Halo?  
– Hermiona? Mówi Harry – zaczął. Dziewczyna pisnęła.  
– Harry! Co u ciebie? Kto pozwolił ci skorzystać z telefonu? – spytała.  
– Dzwonię z płatnego. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy mogłabyś spotkać się ze mną i Ronem na Pokątnej za dwa dni? To bardzo ważne.  
– Tak, pewnie, Harry. Będę tam. Gdzie się umówimy?   
– Ee, pod lodziarnią Floriana Fortescue o dwunastej? – zapytał.  
– Jasne. Na razie – powiedziała, kończąc rozmowę. Harry odwiesił słuchawkę i podążył do Hogwartu, przeklinając się w duchu, że nie uzgodnił z Ronem, o której mają się spotkać.

Dwa dni minęły szybko i Harry chodził w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, nie chcąc pokazywać się zbyt wcześnie, ale kiedy zegar wybił dwunastą, wszedł do kominka i po chwili był w Dziurawym Kotle. Naciągając mocniej kapelusz i pochylając głowę, wszedł do ogródka lodziarni i przysiadł się do stolika, przy którym już czekali na niego przyjaciele.  
– Harry, jak się czujesz? – zagadnęła natychmiast Hermiona.  
– Nie martwcie się zbytnio o mnie. Jeszcze nie musicie. Jest coś, o czym muszę wam powiedzieć – zaczął.  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego zaniepokojeni. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
_Dlaczego powinienem im mówić? Mogą dowiedzieć się tylko ode mnie.   
Przecież nie zranię ich, nic nie mówiąc. W sumie będzie to najlepsze wyjście. Wtedy nie będą wiedzieli i nie znienawidzą mnie. Tak…_   
– Jestem synem Snape'a. To chciałem wam powiedzieć.  
Ron i Hermiona aż zachłysnęli się ze zdumienia. Po chwili Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.  
– Dobre, Harry. Dałem się nabrać! – krzyknął.  
– Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? – zapytał Harry. Po chwili oparł głowę o stolik i zaczął nią uderzać raz za razem. Hermiona podniosła go.  
– Przestań. To nie koniec świata – powiedziała.  
– Tak… to nie znaczy, że teraz ktokolwiek będzie patrzył na ciebie inaczej. Chcę powiedzieć, że jesteś wciąż Harrym. A my wciąż cię lubimy i w ogóle – dodał Ron. Harry westchnął.  
– Dzięki. Ja… no więc… Odziedziczyłem skrytkę Blacków i Potterów… Chcecie iść na zakupy? – zapytał. Hermiona gapiła się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ja stawiam. Możecie sobie kupić, co chcecie.   
– Skrytkę Blacków i Potterów? – powtórzył w końcu Ron.  
– Tak.  
– Masz pojęcie, ile tam jest złota?   
Harry potrząsnął głową, a wtedy dwoje jego najlepszych przyjaciół natychmiast zawlokło go do Gringotta.  
Harry zbliżył się do goblina.  
– W czym mogę pomóc?  
_Wow, wygląda groźnie._   
– Właściwie to chciałbym dostać wyciąg ze skrytek rodzin Blacków i Potterów. Obie należą do mnie. I proszę pamiętać, że połowa zawartości skrytki nr 711 powinna zostać przekazana Remusowi Lupinowi, to samo dotyczy skrytki rodziny Blacków.  
– To zostanie załatwione za pomocą magii. Panie Potter, tutaj proszę. – Włożył mu do ręki trzy skrawki papieru, ale Harry nie popatrzył na nie. Wrócił do swoich przyjaciół  
– Spójrz na to! – krzyknął Ron. Harry zaczął czytać na głos.

**Skrytka Potterów:**   
5 136 424 galeonów  
9 995 612 syklów  
24 134 654 knutów

**Skrytka Blacków:**   
2 444 674 galeonów  
4 634 745 syklów  
10 545 543 knutów

**Skrytka nr 734:**   
456 galeonów  
2 643 syklów  
4 754 knutów 

– Wow – wydusiła w końcu Hermiona.  
– To zbyt dużo pieniędzy dla jednego dziecka – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w kawałek pergaminu.  
– Wow – powtórzył za Hermioną Ron, a na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
– Dobra, Snape nie przyjdzie po mnie przed drugą. Chcecie iść na zakupy? – spytał. Dwie osoby zgodnie pokiwały głowami.

Około drugiej wszyscy byli niesamowicie zmęczeni. Wykupili chyba wszystko, co było do kupienia. Harry nie kupował papierosów, ponieważ naprawdę nie podobała mu się wizja umierania z powodu raka płuc. Nie musiał już tłumić głodu, więc zdecydował, że rzuci palenie.

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, ile wydaliśmy – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na wszystkie rzeczy, które potraktowali zaklęciem zmniejszającym, by móc je unieść. Harry zaśmiał się, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Kogo to obchodzi. Nie miałem tyle zabawy od wieków – odparł. Nagle Ron i Hermiona umilkli, a Harry przewrócił oczami.  
– Tak, wróciłem – powiedział, wstając i odwracając się twarzą do swojego profesora.  
Sukinsyn.  
– Skontaktujesz się z nami gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dobrze, Harry? – powiedział zmartwiony Ron. Hermiona wykręcała sobie ręce.  
– Och, przestańcie. W Hogwarcie jest mu o wiele lepiej niż w domu mugoli. JA go przynajmniej nie biję – zaszydził Snape. Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry'ego, przerażona, a Ron się zachłysnął. Twarz Snape'a zawirowała Harry'emu przed oczami.  
– Po co to powiedziałeś? – wysyczał. Snape spojrzał na niego, lekko zdziwiony.  
– Nigdy im nie mówiłeś? – spytał.  
– Nie! Nigdy. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem! – krzyknął Harry. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.  
– Harry…  
– Nie przejmujcie się tym. Później pogadamy. – Chłopiec odwrócił się i ciężkim krokiem opuścił sklep ze Snape'em, depczącym mu po piętach.

– Potter…  
– Nienawidzę cię! Czemu jesteś takim bydlakiem? – krzyczał Harry, a kiedy weszli do salonu, trzęsły mu się ręce.  
– Przysięgam, Harry, że, mimo iż cię nienawidzę, nigdy nie powiedziałbym tego, gdybym wiedział – powiedział Snape poważnym tonem.  
– Mimo to nie powinieneś był poruszać tej kwestii – sprzeczał się Harry. – Wspaniale, teraz moi najlepsi przyjaciele wiedzą, że nie potrafię nawet poradzić sobie z moim mugolskim wujem.  
– Jeśli to coś pomoże, Harry, to powinno skutecznie obniżyć ego Czarnego Pana – powiedział Snape, a kąciki jego ust lekko zadrżały. Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.  
– Tak… zakładam, że tak – odpowiedział.

**MUGOLE ZNĘCAJĄCY SIĘ NAD CHŁOPCEM, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ!**

_Harry Potter był widziany razem z dwójką przyjaciół w ogródku Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Kłócił się on ze swoim profesorem. Ze sprzeczki tej wynikało, iż jego mugolski wuj znęcał się nad nim przez całe życie. Nasi reporterzy odkryli zdjęcia, które potwierdzają tę rewelację. Patrz strona 4._

Harry przeszedł do strony czwartej, ale nie czytał artykułu, tylko ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w zdjęcia. Jedno z nich przedstawiało go w wieku czterech lat, z sińcami pod oczami. Kolejne, kiedy miał siedem lat, ze śladem ręki na policzku. Następne, w wieku lat dziesięciu, zanim jeszcze poszedł do Hogwartu, z takim samym śladem.  
I jedno zdjęcie z szesnastoletnim Harrym, patrzącym wilkiem spod kurtyny czarnych włosów, tak, że widać było jedynie podbite i podpuchnięte oczy. Chłopak poczuł mdłości i chwycił gazetę.  
– Patrz! – zawył – Zobacz co narobiłeś! – Pokazał gazetę Snape'owi, który wziął ją od niego zaciekawiony. Szyderczy uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy oglądał fotografie.  
– Mnie na pewno nie możesz za to winić – powiedział, gdy skończył oglądać zdjęcia.  
– A kogo jeszcze miałbym winić?  
– Może reportera, który to opublikował? – spytał.  
– Ten reporter już może czuć się zwolniony! I nie tylko! Zatrudnię mordercę, by go upolował, odrąbał mu głowę i pogrzebał żywcem. I każę mu nagrać krzyki tego gnoja – odpowiedział Harry i wyszedł, zastanawiając nad tym, co zamieści w wyjcu.

Redakcja „Proroka"  
– Spójrz, dostaliśmy wyjca! – krzyknął ktoś. List wybuchł i głos Harry'ego Pottera rozdarł powietrze. Słyszeli go wszyscy, nawet mimo zatykania uszu palcami.  
JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ?! TO MOJA SPRAWA I NIGDY NIKOMU O TYM NIE MÓWIŁEM. LEDWIE DOWIEDZIELI SIĘ MOI PRZYJACIELE, A TY TO OPUBLIKOWAŁEŚ? GDYBY TO CIEBIE BIŁ WŁASNY WUJ, CHCIAŁBYŚ, ŻEBY KAŻDY O TYM WIEDZIAŁ? PEWNEGO DNIA TWOJA GAZETA BĘDZIE TEGO BARDZO ŻAŁOWAĆ!   
I papier sam się zapalił, by po chwili obrócić się w popiół. Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie. Nikt się nie przejmował. W końcu byli dziennikarzami. A to należało do ich pracy.

Harry został zalany setkami listów od zatroskanych matek. Palił je, podczas gdy Snape naśmiewał się z niego. Tydzień później, dwa tygodnie od urodzin Harry'ego, zafiukał do niego Ron. Harry powitał przyjaciela.  
– Cześć, Ron – powiedział. Ron cofnął się.  
– Harry, kumplu. TY… ty… wyglądasz jak Snape – wykrztusił. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi.  
– CO? – krzyknął. Sięgnął przez ogień i pociągnął Rona do salonu.  
– Hej! – Ron i Snape krzyknęli zgodnie. Harry zignorował ich i wyciągnął Rona na zewnątrz.  
– Harry, co…?  
– Wyglądam jak Snape? Jak Snape? – wysapał.   
– Tak, ale nie jest to złe. Znaczy się…wyglądasz dobrze, Harry. Ok, zaczynam gadać jak Hermiona. Masz… – Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami. – Jego ciało, tę tajemniczość i proste włosy. Ostry podbródek…usta… Ale nadal masz fantastyczne oczy i ostatecznie, nie masz jego nosa. Wyglądasz zadziwiająco. W sumie powiedziałbym, że masz… to COŚ, Harry.  
– To COŚ? – krzyknął tamten.  
– To COŚ. No wiesz… jesteś, ee, przystojny, staruszku.  
– Wolałbym być obrzydliwie brzydki, niż wyglądać jak Snape. Idę ufarbować włosy.  
– NIE! – krzyknął przestraszony Ron.  
– Czemu?  
– Ponieważ wyglądasz w porządku. Nie jesteś właściwie zbyt podobny do Snape'a… Tylko nie krzyw się i nie miej takiej okropnej miny – poradził. Harry pokiwał głową.  
– W porządku. Ee… chyba powinieneś już wracać. Przepraszam – powiedział, czerwieniąc się.  
– Hej, zachowałbym się tak samo, gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że wyglądam jak Snape. – Ron zaśmiał się. Harry zaprowadził go z powrotem do salonu i Ron wszedł do kominka, by wrócić do Nory. Snape spiorunował Harry'ego wzrokiem.  
– Nigdy więcej nie przyprowadzaj tu swoich kretyńskich przyjaciół, Potter – warknął.  
– Będę robił, co będę chciał. Ja też tu mieszkam – odwarknął Harry.  
– To moje mieszkanie..   
– I moje!  
– Nie prowokuj mnie, Potter! – krzyknął Snape.  
– Bo co? Zbijesz mnie? Rzucisz na mnie urok? Wyślesz do łóżka bez kolacji? – szydził Harry. – Błagam, tatusiu. Już będę grzeczny. Obiecuję!  
– Nie jestem twoim tatusiem, Potter! – Snape wypowiedział to zdanie jak truciznę. Zabrzmiało to tak, że Harry zadrżał.  
– Nie jesteś, wiem o tym! I to jest powód, dla którego nie muszę cię słuchać! – krzyknął, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pokoju. Snape walnął pięścią w ścianę. Wyglądało na to, że Harry zrobił to samo.   
Harry wyjął ze swojego kufra album ze zdjęciami i położył go na podłodze. Zaczął przerzucać zdjęcia, kiedy przerwał mu jakiś głos.  
– Harry? – To była Hermiona. W jego kominku.   
– Wszystko w porządku? – Przeszła przez kominek i uściskała go.  
– Nie powinnaś tu być – ostrzegł ją przyjaciel. Panna Idealna potrząsnęła tylko głową.  
– Co się stało? – spytała, wyjmując mu z rąk album.  
– Wszystko się okropnie pochrzaniło. Wiesz, że ja chciałem tylko mieć ojca? Znaczy się, to wszystko, czego tak naprawdę zawsze pragnąłem. Kogoś, kto dbałby o mnie i kochał mnie. Miałem go, ale on umarł. I to jest właśnie najbardziej popieprzone. Spójrz. Popatrz na to zdjęcie.  
Podał jej tę fotografię, która przedstawiała go w kapeli, z Jamesem, chlapiącym go wodą, co wywoływało piski Harry'ego. Sam pluskał wodą tak, jak to robią małe dzieci. Po twarzy Harry'ego zaczęły spływać łzy. Hermiona przygarnęła go do siebie.  
– Wszystko było o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy myślałem, że jest moim ojcem. I że umarł. Później, kiedy Dursleyowie mnie bili, mogłem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ponieważ gdyby mój tata tam był, nie chciałby, by oni mnie krzywdzili i nie pozwoliłby na to Dursleyom. A teraz to jest okropne, ponieważ zawsze myślałem, że mój tata – mój tatuś – kochałby mnie, wiesz? A teraz dowiaduję się, że jest nim ten obrzydliwy Nietoperz i cały mój świat się wali. Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio płakałem, zanim nastał ten rok? Kiedy miałem siedem lat, rozumiesz? Świadomie płakałem.  
– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „świadomie"? – spytała Hermiona.  
– Czasami, gdy słyszałem dementorów, mdlałem, a później wstawałem z mokrą twarzą, ale nie płakałem. Wiesz, kiedy płakałem? Ja… kiedy miałem siedem lat. A tego lata popłakałem się aż trzy razy! Trzy razy! Pierwszy raz po śmierci Syriusza. A Syriusz? Co on by sobie o mnie pomyślał? Kochał mnie, ponieważ przypominałem mu trochę Jamesa.  
– Kochał cię, jako ciebie. Nie jako Jamesa – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna.  
– Nie. On tak bardzo nienawidził Snape'a... Jeśli dowiedziałby się, że jestem choć w najmniejszym stopniu podobny do Snape'a, a nie Jamesa, nie polubiłby mnie nawet w połowie tak, jak dawniej. Co by sobie o mnie pomyślał?  
– Harry…  
– I popłakałem się, czytając list od mojej mamy. Wiesz, ona napisała do mnie... Mam list, pisany ręką mojej mamy. To jest cudowne, Hermiono. Spójrz, spójrz na to. – Chłopiec wyjął list spod okładki albumu. – Kto by płakał, czytając list? List, w którym wciąż powtarza się "kocham cię"? I list od Jamesa. Powiedział, że kocha mnie nawet, jeśli jestem synem Snape'a. Kto by płakał?  
I Hermiona rozpłakała się. Przytuliła mocno Harry'ego.  
– Harry, oni cię kochali. James cię kochał. Masz tak wielu ludzi, którzy cię kochają. Nie potrzebujesz Snape'a. Nie jest twoim ojcem. Jedynie biologicznym. Tak jak Dursleyowie nie są tak naprawdę twoją rodziną, mimo że teoretycznie są z tobą spokrewnieni. Nie potrzebujesz Snape'a – szlochała.  
– Dziękuję, Hermiono. Musisz już iść. Jeśli znajdzie cię tutaj, zabije mnie – powiedział Harry, popychając ją w stronę kominka. Przyjaciółka zniknęła bez słowa, a Harry długo leżał w ciszy, aż w końcu płacz utulił go do snu.

– Profesorze? Powinien pan przyjść. Ze Snape'em jest… źle – wydyszał Harry, zatrzymując się naprzeciw Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale pozwolił Harry'emu zaprowadzić się do łóżka, gdzie leżał Snape, oddychając ciężko.  
– Severusie…  
– Dyrektorze. Przykro mi. Oni wiedzą – wydyszał Snape.  
_Cholera! Wiedzą, że jestem synem Snape'a. Cholera!_   
– Co wiedzą, Severusie? – spytał Dumbledore, kładąc delikatnie rękę na czole nauczyciela. Snape odepchnął dłoń dyrektora.  
– Wiedzą, że jestem szpiegiem.  
_Och, mogło być gorzej, jeśli o mnie chodzi._   
– Severusie…  
– Próbowali mnie zabić dziś w nocy. Miałem niewiarygodne szczęście, że udało mi się uciec. Oni po mnie wrócą, Albusie – powiedział. Dumbledore potrząsnął głową.  
– Postawimy straże. Nikomu nie uda się ciebie złapać, Severusie. Przysięgam, że zapewnimy ci najlepszą możliwą ochronę, mój chłopcze – uspokoił go. Snape skinął głową i ponownie zapadł w sen.  
– Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak szybko zasnął – mruknął Harry, kiedy Dumbledore zamykał drzwi. Oczy starca zamigotały i mrugnął do chłopca. Harry wiedział, że Snape będzie bezpieczny, ale musiał przyznać, że nawet w połowie go to nie cieszyło.


	5. Chapter 5

Przepraszam za zwłokę. Niestety czasu wciąż brak. Szósty rozdział być może pojawi się niedługo. Wszystko zalezy od matur i Ell.

Serdecznie dziękuję **Ellusi** za betę. Jak zwykle wspaniała robota!  
Reszta to krecia robota i moje błędy.

Rozdział 5

Resztę lata Harry spędził z panią Pomfrey, swoje konwersacje ze Snape'em ograniczając do pytań o godzinę i próśb o podanie soli. Kiedy więc zobaczył podjeżdżające pod zamek powozy, poczuł wielką radość, ale też niepokój.  
Od rozmowy z Hermioną nie widział się z żadnym z przyjaciół. Dwa tygodnie samotności ze Snape'em w pustym zamku raczej nie były zabawne dla Harry'ego, którego jedynym zajęciem stało się czytanie książek o eliksirach, kiedy profesora nie było w pobliżu, lub nauka u pani Pomfrey.  
Z powozu wyszli Ron i Hermiona, a Harry wydał radosny okrzyk i podbiegł do nich. Z szerokim uśmiechem wziął oboje w objęcia.  
– Cześć, strasznie się stęskniłem!   
– Wow, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, która ostatnim razem, zbyt zajęta pocieszaniem przyjaciela, nie spostrzegła zmian w jego wyglądzie.  
– Proszę, nie mów, że wyglądam jak…on – przerwał jej Harry. – I w ogóle nie mówcie nic na ten temat. To tajemnica. Może nas wpędzić w kłopoty.  
– Nie mamy zamiaru, Harry. A ja chciałam ci powiedzieć, że fantastycznie wyglądasz. Nowe szaty i… No, po prostu fantastycznie – dodała zmieszana Hermiona. Harry znów ją objął, kątem oka widząc, że podchodzą do nich inni Gryfoni.  
– Dzięki, Hermiono – powiedział. Koledzy otoczyli go.  
– Harry? Jak minęły wakacje? – dopytywał się zatroskany Seamus. – Wszystko w porządku? Serce Harry'ego opadło do żołądka. Czytali „Proroka".  
– Tak, Harry, dobrze się czujesz?  
– Biedny Potter. Jego mugolscy krewni go nienawidzą. Są całkiem rozgarnięci – rozległ się za nimi znajomy głos przeciągający samogłoski. Wszyscy się odwrócili, poza Harrym, który przewrócił oczami i powoli okręcił się wokół własnej osi.  
– To było żałosne, Malfoy – odpowiedział, wyglądając na rozczarowanego. – Całe lato próbowałem wymyślić, co mi powiesz i zawsze dochodziłem do "Biedny Potter" i "Twoi krewni są rozgarnięci". To nie było nawet niestosowne.   
– Co z tego, Potter? Jak możesz nawet przypuszczać, że pokonasz Czarnego Pana, jeśli nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z mugolami? – zaszydził blondyn. Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
– Właściwie to już pokonałem Voldemorta kilka razy, więc, szczerze mówiąc, chyba wystarczająco nadwyrężyłem jego wielkie ego. Pomyśleć, że nie jest w stanie pokonać chłopca, który nie potrafi poradzić sobie nawet z mugolami. Żałosne – odpowiedział mu, używając gestykulacji Snape'a, co, jak odkrył, było teraz jego zaletą.  
Harry odwrócił się od Ślizgona, powiewając szatami zupełnie jak Snape i kierując się ku Wielkiej Sali. Gryfoni podążyli za nim, szeptając między sobą o wymianie zdań między Harrym a Draconem. Gdzieniegdzie dało się słyszeć chichoty.

– Straszne. Okropne. Wiesz co dziś mamy pierwsze? – jęknął Ron, kiedy Harry podawał mu bekon. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie. Jeszcze nie patrzyłem na plan lekcji. Nie mów mi, chcę spokojnie zjeść swój bekon – odrzekł. Hermiona przysiadła się do nich, uśmiechając do Harry'ego, który teraz jadł znacznie więcej, niż kiedy powrócił do szkoły.  
– Dzień dobry, Hermiono.  
– Eliksiry! – zawył Ron, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać. – Mamy Eliksiry.  
Harry odłożył swój piąty kawałek bekonu i westchnął.  
_Dzięki, Ron, za zepsucie mi dnia i pozbawienie apetytu._  
– Mogłeś poczekać, aż skończę – powiedział zrezygnowany. Ron posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech, a Harry, ponownie wzdychając, wstał od stołu.  
– Chyba powinniśmy już iść.  
– Poczekaj. Obaj zdajecie OWTMa z eliksirów? – zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona. Ron i Harry zatrzymali się. Kiedy jeszcze raz spojrzeli na swoje rozkłady zajęć, Ron wydał radosny okrzyk.  
– Ha! To jest twój plan, Hermiono! Zastanawiałem się, czemu mam tyle lekcji! – krzyknął radośnie, oddając jej plan, a zabierając swój. Harry wyglądał na rozczarowanego.  
– Tak, ale JA niestety mam eliksiry. Myślę, że Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, żeby mnie wziął. Sam nie wiem – stwierdził.  
– Rany! Byłam tak wszystkim zaabsorbowana tego lata, że całkiem zapomniałam was zapytać! Jak poszły wam SUMy? – zapiszczała Hermiona. Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
– Dostałem dziewięć, co mnie satysfakcjonuje – odparł.  
– Ja dostałem jedenaście – odpowiedział Harry – co mnie zaskoczyło, ale w końcu z Astronomii każdy zaliczył, więc przypuszczam, że ma to sens. Mimo to sadzę, że nie dostałbym tyle, gdybym nie był Harrym Potterem – dodał przygnębiony.  
– Harry! Jestem pewna, że na nie zasłużyłeś! – krzyknęła oburzona dziewczyna.  
– My nawet nie musimy pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że dostałaś dwanaście – zażartował Ron, chcąc rozładować atmosferę. Pomogło – Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Harry zachichotał.  
– Dobra, chodźmy Hermiono. Lepiej, żebyśmy się nie spóźnili na Eliksiry. Do zobaczenia, Ron. – Przyjaciel pomachał im na pożegnanie i pogrążył się w rozmowie z Seamusem, podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona podążyli do lochów.  
– Nie będzie tak źle – pocieszyła go Hermiona. – To znaczy, powinien czuć się zobowiązany być dla ciebie milszym…  
– Nie rozumiesz, Hermiono. Cholera, ja też tego nie rozumiem. On nie zacznie by dla mnie milszy! Powiem więcej, będzie jeszcze gorszy. Tylko poczekaj, a zobaczysz. Zobaczysz – odrzekł Harry. Panna Prefekt uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała, gdyż właśnie zbliżył się do nich Malfoy.  
– Zgubiłeś się Potter? Chyba nie będziesz chodził na Zaawansowane Eliksiry? – zadrwił. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
– To, czy będę czy nie będę na nie chodził, jeszcze się okaże, Draco. Wydaje mi się jednak, że będę – odpowiedział. Hermiona stłumiła w sobie śmiech, a Malfoy spojrzał zaskoczony.  
– Jak mnie nazwałeś?  
– Draco. To twoje imię, czyż nie? O ile nie zostałem wprowadzony w błąd. Tak naprawdę nazywasz się John Smith, ale myślisz, że to zbyt nudne? – spytał spokojnie Harry.   
– Nie, Potter. Mam na imię Draco, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że nie masz o tym pojęcia, to wszystko – odparował arystokrata. W porównaniu do ich poprzednich kłótni, ta wymiana zdań mogła wydawać się nawet przyjacielska.  
– W porządku. Nie jesteś wyłącznie Malfoyem. Tak jak ja nie jestem tylko Potterem. To jedynie mała część tego, kim jestem. Mała część – odpowiedział Harry.  
– Bardzo mała – wymamrotał potwierdzająco Draco. Przez jedną straszną sekundę Harry myślał, że on wie, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że przecież sam o tym właśnie mówił. Hermiona posłała mu uśmiech.  
– Mieszkanie z… nim… rozwinęło cię, Harry. Jesteś o wiele lepszy w besztaniu Malfoya – powiedziała. Harry wyszczerzył się do niej.  
– Masz rację. Może powinniśmy dodać to do listy plusów, co zmieni wynik na jeden do miliona – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Nie miała jednak czasu odpowiedzieć, gdyż w następnej chwili drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z hukiem i wszyscy weszli do środka.  
– Ten rok będzie szczególnie trudny. Zakładam, że wielu z was opuści tę klasę jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia. Trzeba być brutalnym, ale też wymagającym. W tym semestrze będziecie pracować z partnerami. JA wam ich przydzielę – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu partnerów. Każdy stracił natychmiast całą pewność siebie, a Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, myśląc, kogo też przydzieli mu Snape.   
W klasie było dwoje Krukonów – Terry Boot i Padma Patil; dwoje Puchonów – Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan; on i Hermiona (wyglądało na to, że byli jedynymi Gryfonami na tyle głupimi, by kontynuować lekcje z Nietoperzem); Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millecenta Bulstrode i Blaise Zabini.

– Malfoy z Granger – zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów. Hermiona i Malfoy byli najlepsi w klasie. Naturalnym było więc, że zostali zobligowani do wspólnej pracy, ale raczej ich to nie uszczęśliwiło. – Boot z Abbott. Patil z Parkinson. Bulstrode z Macmillanem i Zabini z Potterem.

Mogło być gorzej. Zabini nie dbał o swoje stopnie, więc nie ustawał w wysiłkach, by zniszczyć eliksir Harry'ego. Jednak wysiłek ten szedł na marne, gdyż Harry wciąż był o krok przed nim. Dlatego też, kiedy Złoty Chłopiec wlał do fiolki swój prawie idealny eliksir (Harry nie na darmo przeczytał te wszystkie książki o eliksirach), Blaise zaoferował, że zaniesie go na biurko Snape'a. Natychmiast też posłał mu pełen wyższości uśmieszek, kiedy „przypadkowo" upuścił fiolkę. Zadowolony Harry z kpiną obserwował, jak radość na twarzy Zabiniego zmienia się w zaskoczenie, kiedy buteleczka nie roztrzaskała się.  
– Jest coś takiego jak zaklęcie nietłukące – poinformowała Ślizgona Hermiona, podnosząc fiolkę Harry'ego i kładąc ją na biurku obok swojej i Malfoya. Harry posłał jej rozbawiony uśmiech, a dziewczyna mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, z samozadowoleniem godnym Malfoya.  
– Potter! Zostań po lekcji! – warknął nagle Snape.  
_Jak on mógł to powiedzieć? Nie ma prawa mnie tu zatrzymywać! Protestuję! PROTESTUJĘ!_  
– Dobrze, proszę pana – odpowiedział Harry. Ślizgoni zachichotali , a reszta potraktowała go zmartwionymi spojrzeniami. Wszyscy wyszli z klasy i Harry zbliżył się do biurka.  
– Tak, Profesorze? – zapytał.  
– Potter. Dyrektor życzy sobie, abyśmy… "poprawili nasze relacje". – Snape wzdrygnął się, kiedy to wypowiedział, a Harry poczuł dokładnie to samo. – Dlatego też będziesz się ze mną spotykał w każdy czwartek na wyrównawczych Eliksirach…   
– Och, proszę, co za żałosne kłamstwo! To znaczy, daj spokój. Nigdy nie dajesz zajęć wyrównawczych, a jeśli nawet, to czemu miałbyś udzielać korepetycji komuś, kto jest w klasie OWTMów? Przecież właśnie powiedziałeś, że wyrzucasz takich uczniów z klasy – sprzeczał się Harry.  
– W porządku, Gryfonie. Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?  
– Przepraszam, ale Gryfoni nie kłamią. Rzecz jasna, jeśli nie byłbym Gryfonem, spowodowałbym wypadek na lekcji i musiałbyś mi dać szlaban w każdy czwartek do końca roku. Oczywiście to TY jesteś Ślizgonem, więc intrygę pozostawiam właśnie tobie – odpowiedział Harry.  
– Potter, to nie jest zły pomysł.  
– Kto mówił, że jest zły? W końcu Tiara chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie. Może dlatego, że jestem dobry w wymyślaniu kłamstw?. Kto wie, prawda?  
_Jakoś sobie daję radę…_  
– Dobrze, Potter. Spowodujesz wypadek. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu – warknął Snape.  
– I pomyśleć, że oczekiwałem uścisku na pożegnanie – zauważył zgryźliwie Harry, odwracając się i trzaskając drzwiami.  
_Dlaczego on jest takim bydlakiem? Chciałbym, żeby był martwy. Może będę miał szczęście i Voldemort go zabije._

Harry rzucił swoją torbę i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz. Ron obdarzył go przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
– Zła lekcja?  
– Jeśli czujesz się choć trochę lepiej, niż ja wyglądam, proszę, przez wzgląd na mnie, udawaj, że nie – odpowiedział mu Harry. Ron uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął siekać wieprzowinę na swoim talerzu. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i również zaczął kroić mięso.  
– Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię kocham, Ron? – zapytał. Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Niewystarczająco często – odrzekł. – Co się stało?  
– Nic, później wam powiem – powiedział znacząco. Ron pojął aluzję i skinął w odpowiedzi, a Harry przełknął ostatni kęs.   
– Chodźmy – Hermiona i Ron podążyli za nim. Doszli nad jezioro, Harry usiadł i zaczął czegoś szukać.  
– Zamierzasz nam powiedzieć? – Hermiona przerwała w końcu milczenie. Chłopiec wydał potwierdzający pomruk i zaczął przekopywać swoje kieszenie.  
– Dumbledore…– zaczął – chce żebyśmy – _Mam!_ – poprawili nasze relacje ze Snape'em – dokończył strapiony.  
– Relacje? Coś jak…wspólne robienie różnych rzeczy?  
– I rozmawianie – dodał Harry. Wziął do ust połówkę papierosa, którą znalazł w kieszeni i zapalił ją swoją zapalniczką.  
– Harry, to jest szkodliwe – skrzywiła się Hermiona. – Nie wspominając…  
– …o łamaniu reguł i uzależnieniu. Wiem o tym, Hermiono. Też byś paliła, gdyby Snape był twoim ojcem – przerwał jej Harry. Ron potrząsnął głową.  
– On jest bardzo mądry, Harry. Może nie będzie tak źle – zauważyła rozsądnie przyjaciółka. Ron spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale Harry posłał dziewczynie uśmiech.  
– Tak, Hermiono. Może podczas tych pogaduszek zaczniemy się dogadywać, ja odkryję, że kocham eliksiry, a Snape zrozumie, że nienawidził mnie tylko dlatego, że przypominałem mu moją mamę, potem obaj odkryjemy, że zawsze chcieliśmy być razem, ja zacznę nazywać go Papą, a on będzie wichrzył moje włosy i czytał mi gazetę. Staniemy się harmonią, dopełniając się nawzajem – niczym biel i czerń! Wiesz co, Hermiono? Jakoś w to wątpię – zakończył kpiąco. Dziewczyna wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, a Harry wziął kolejnego papierosa.  
– Czemu masz tylko połówki papierosów? – zapytała nagle Hermiona.  
– Remus mi je połamał – odparł obojętnie Harry.  
– Harry! Remus powiedział ci, żebyś przestał, a ty mimo to nie zrobiłeś tego? – krzyknęła zbulwersowana Panna Prefekt.  
– Ostatni raz, później rzucam. Obiecuję – odpowiedział Harry, strzepując popiół. – Naprawdę tego potrzebowałem, Hermiono. Wybaczysz mi? – Hermiona niechętnie westchnęła.  
– Przypuszczam, że gdybym była w twoich butach…  
– Proszę, nie mieszaj ich do tego. Nie pasowałyby – zażartował, pokazując jej swoją stopę. Hermiona zaśmiała się, popychając go. Harry zachwiał się i upadł, co wywołało śmiech obojga przyjaciół.  
_Czemu oni wciąż są moimi przyjaciółmi?_  
– Nienawidzę was – powiedział nadąsany, ale w kąciku jego ust pojawił się uśmiech.  
– No wiesz, Harry. My też cię nienawidzimy – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby i Złota Trójca zgodnie podążyła na Transmutację.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie, zanim umieścił w swoim kociołku dwa sztuczne ognie Filibustera. Wybuchło, a Harry dodał kolejne. Kilka osób krzyknęło, a po chwili już wszyscy uchylali się przed deszczem eliksiru. Merlin wiedział, co ten eliksir powodował.  
Harry z dumą obserwował swoje dzieło, zanim Snape zarządził spokój i wszyscy usiedli, a Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do chłopaka. Ten starał się wyglądać na wystraszonego, kiedy profesor obnażył zęby i spojrzał na niego z prawdziwą wściekłością.  
_Wow. On albo jest naprawdę zły, albo jest dobrym aktorem. A może zawsze się złości, a teraz po prostu to pokazuje. A może pełen jest zagadek bez odpowiedzi. Poczekaj – przecież to Snape. To oczywiste, że jest pełen zagadek!_  
– Co ty sobie myślisz? – zażądał odpowiedzi profesor. Harry zbladł, słysząc to pytanie. Nie był całkiem pewny Snape'a, ale tak naprawdę czuł się już tym wszystkim zmęczony.  
– Dobrze, mogę to wytłumaczyć, profesorze. Myślę, że potrzebuję lepszych szkieł, bo przeczytałem, że składnikiem są fajerwerki, a nie ogon ognistej salamandry, rozumie pan? Proszę zobaczyć…  
– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Nie będziesz zakłócał spokoju na moich lekcjach! Szlaban, Potter. Aż DO ODWOŁANIA! – krzyknął Snape, pieniąc się. Harry naprawdę by się zmartwił, gdyby usłyszał to od wuja Vernona.  
– To raczej niedorzeczne, profesorze. Nie planowałem żyć tak długo – wszedł mu w słowo Harry.  
– Codziennie wieczorem. Do końca roku – ciągnął Snape, teraz już spokojny.  
– Brzmiałoby wspaniale, gdybym nie potrzebował trochę czasu na odrabianie zadań domowych, profesorze – dodał Harry.  
– ZAMNKNIJ SIĘ, POTTER! Każdy wieczór przez następne dwa tygodnie, a później każdy czwartek do końca roku! – krzyknął.  
– Każdy…  
– Ani słowa, Potter – syknął – albo wyślę cię z powrotem do twoich mugolskich krewnych. – To był cios poniżej pasa. Wściekły Harry wrzucił rzeczy do torby, zarzucił ją na ramię i wybiegł z klasy.  
– Sądzę, że to nie było konieczne, profesorze – odezwała się Hermiona słabym głosem..  
– Nikt ani nie potrzebuje, ani tym bardziej nie życzy sobie wysłuchiwania twojej opinii, Granger. Wynocha z klasy, wszyscy!  
Uczniowie rzucili się do drzwi.

Po wyjściu z klasy Harry pobiegł do komnat Snape'a, chcąc zabrać ze swojego byłego pokoju list od mamy i album ze zdjęciami. Dumbledore prosił go, by nie wyprowadzał się całkowicie ze _swojego_ pokoju. Zostawił więc rzeczy, które w rękach kolegów z dormitorium mogły wprawić go w zakłopotanie.   
Wypowiedział hasło i usiadł na podłodze, jeszcze raz czytając listy od rodziców. Miał nadzieję, że to choć trochę poprawi mu nastrój, ale czytanie sprawiło tylko, iż poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Listy przypominały mu, że rodzice są tym, czego zawsze pragnął i że został ich pozbawiony zbyt wcześnie.   
Teraz zaś jest z tym nieczułym mężczyzną, który nie jest zdolny do miłości czy jakichkolwiek innych uczuć. A jeśli nawet posiada jakieś uczucia, nigdy nie pokocha Harry'ego. W końcu chłopak spędził zbyt dużo czasu na narażaniu się Snape'owi. Nie robił tego celowo, ale teraz było już zbyt późno, żeby to zmienić. Snape postanowił go nienawidzić od samego początku. Harry nienawiść nauczyciela tłumaczył sobie zawsze szkolną przeszłością Jamesa i Smarkerusa. Teraz jednak okazało się, że to nie to było tak naprawdę przyczyną nienawiści Snape'a do chłopaka Potterów. Snape po prostu nienawidził Harry'ego za jego charakter.  
Mimo to musiał przyznać, że chciałby, aby Snape zobaczył w nim kogoś więcej niż Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Jednak już po chwili Harry oddalił od siebie tę myśl. Może gdyby miał sześć albo siedem lat, mógłby marzyć o czymś podobnym. Ale teraz miał lat szesnaście, całe życie wychowywał się bez ojca i… Nie – już go nie potrzebował. Jeśli nie potrafił myśleć o Snape'ie inaczej niż jako o Mistrzu Eliksirów, którego nienawidzi, nie miał najmniejszych szans, by myśleć o nim jako o kimś bliskim.  
Snape nie był jego ojcem. Był nikim innym, jak jego znienawidzonym profesorem. Harry zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy, przeciwstawiając się woli Dumbledore'a i raz na zawsze opuszczając kwatery Snape'a. Nie chciał mieć już nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem.

Harry wszedł do gabinetu Snape'a punktualnie o ósmej. Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał mu biurko, a zdziwiony chłopak zobaczył pióro i pergamin.   
_Zdania? Zdania?! Każe mi pisać zdania? To jest niesprawiedliwe! Dał mi szlaban za zakłócanie porządku, bo mieliśmy…hej! Jeśli będę siedział nic nie mówiąc, a jedynie pisząc to, co mi każe, nie będę… pogłębiał więzi… z nim._  
Usiadł i zaczął pisać "Nie będę wkładał sztucznych ogni do eliksiru", co bawiło go za każdym razem, gdy kończył zdanie i, mimo że tłumił to w sobie, zawsze, gdy stawiał kropkę, czuł przemożną chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
Jakieś dwie godziny później Harry nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Snape obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Złoty Chłopiec zataczał się ze śmiechu, łzy spływały mu po policzkach, a jedną ręką przytrzymywał się biurka, żeby nie upaść. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów powrócił do swojej pracy, a Harry przestał się śmiać. Poczuł zakłopotanie.  
– Przepraszam za to, profesorze – powiedział. Snape nie popatrzył na niego.  
– Twoja matka również nie potrafiła nigdy powstrzymać się od śmiechu, Potter – odparł obojętnie. A Harry, mimo całej nienawiści do „ojca" musiał przyznać, że w pewien sposób takie działanie może budować więź między nimi.

**Angielskie – „I suppose if I was in your shoes", czyli nasze polskie – "gdybym była na twoim miejscu". Jakkolwiek jednak kolejne zdania odnoszą się kontekstowo do angielskiego przysłowia – zostawiłam tak.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kolejny rozdział. Tym razem betą była **kokos** za co jej serdecznie dziękuję.  
Miłego czytania!

Rozdział 6

Dwa tygodnie szlabanu, z kimś kogo nienawidzimy najbardziej na świecie, nie jest raczej przyjemnym doświadczeniem i nie daje motywacji to wstawania z łóżka każdego ranka. Może właśnie dlatego, drugiego dnia, drugiego tygodnia męki ze Snapem, Harry zachorował.   
Chłopiec nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był chory. Pewnie, przez te wszystkie lata zdarzało mu się mieć katar czy przeziębienie, ale nigdy nie chorował na tyle poważnie, by musiał opuszczać lekcje, a już na pewno nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Obudził się rano i zauważył, że światło słoneczne wywołuje okropny ból głowy.  
– Proszę, zasuńcie zasłony – wymamrotał, zasłaniając twarz poduszką.  
– Harry, wstawaj. Harry? – Ron potrzasnął nim lekko. Harry odwrócił się do przyjaciela, ukazując zaróżowioną i spoconą twarz.  
– Któragodziina? – wyjąkał. Ron położył mu rękę na czole.  
– Chłopaki, on ma gorączkę - stwierdził. Dean, Seamus i Neville spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, a Ron się zaczerwienił.  
– No co, jak się ma szóstkę rodzeństwa, chyba wie się takie rzeczy? – powiedział obronnie. –Idę po McGonagall albo po Madam Pomfrey, kogokolwiek. Dajcie mu mokry ręcznik na czoło i idźcie po Hermionę – dodał wybiegając z dormitorium.  
Trzeba przyznać, że Ron był uzdolniony. Zawsze, gdy któreś z jego rodzeństwa zachorowało, pomagał mamie w opiece. Ron przykładał rękę do czoła i wiedział dokładnie jaką ktoś ma temperaturę. Normą było około 360C, a Harry miał co najmniej 41. Najmłodszy syn państwa Weasleyów jeszcze nigdy nie czuł u kogoś tak wysokiej gorączki i prawie poparzył sobie rękę, kiedy dotknął czoła przyjaciela.  
Dlatego też chłopak biegł do skrzydła szpitalnego tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, i kiedy zobaczył przed sobą któregoś z profesorów, nie zdążył wyhamować.  
Bang! Ron upadł na tyłek. Szybko wstał i zmartwiony zwrócił się do nauczyciela.  
– Profesorze, szybko, Har… – w tym momencie umilkł, gdyż właśnie zrozumiał kim jest stojący przed nim nauczyciel. Snape był być może idealną osobą do pomocy, zważywszy na to, że warzył wszystkie eliksiry w szkole, ale Ron wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie przebaczy mu jeśli zabierze Nietoperza do Wieży Gryffindoru i pokaże mu przyjaciela w tym stanie.  
– Weasley, co się stało? – zażądał odpowiedzi Snape. Ron nie wiedział co robić. Z drugiej strony Harry powinien być zadowolony, gdyż w tej chwili może być bliski śmierci, zważywszy na jego wysoką gorączkę. Cała sytuacja była naprawdę niebezpieczna. Życie albo śmierć.  
– Profesorze, chodzi o Harry'ego – wydusił w końcu.  
– Czemu myślisz, że miałbym choć małą chwilkę dla…  
– Wcale tak nie myślę, profesorze. Wiem, że nie dba pan o niego, ale Harry ma bardzo wysoką temperaturę i…  
– Potter dostał gorączki i wszyscy muszą się o tym dowiedzieć, tak?  
– Nie, on naprawdę potrzebuje jakiegoś eliksiru na zmniejszenie temperatury. Ma 41oC, właśnie szedłem do pani Pomfrey, ale wtedy zderzyłem się z panem. Nie wiem czy pan wie, ale ludzie umierają przy tak wysokiej gorączce! – Ron skończył drżącym głosem.  
– W porządku, prowadź Weasley – powiedział Snape, przywołując kilka eliksirów ze swojego gabinetu. Ron popędził po schodach i dalej korytarzem, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nauczyciel nadąża za nim i za każdym razem dziwiąc się, że Snape depcze mu po piętach.  
– Musy świstusy – wydyszał Ron. Snape wymamrotał coś o strasznie bzdurnych hasłach. Wszyscy, którzy nie poszli na śniadanie obserwowali jak Ron prowadzi Snape'a(!)schodami do dormitorium.  
– Gdzie leży Potter? – spytał profesor wchodząc. W pokoju byli wszyscy chłopcy i Hermiona. Koledzy Harry'ego siedzieli na swoich łóżkach przyglądając się z niepokojem Hermionie, która wyczarowała zimny ręcznik i przyłożyła go czoła przyjaciela.  
– W porządku, widzę. Nie jestem idiotą. Daj mu do wypicia każdy z tych eliksirów co dwie godziny, dopóki temperatura nie wróci do normy, nie zapomnij o tym i nie zostawiaj go samego. Te eliksiry są bardzo mocne i bardzo niebezpieczne, jeśli się je przedawkuje.  
– A czy on nie powinien znaleźć sie w skrzydle szpitalnym, profesorze? – spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona. Snape przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
– Niewątpliwie, panno Granger, ale jeśli myślisz, że jestem tym kimś kto go tam zabierze, to jesteś w błędzie – odpowiedział i opuścił pokój powiewając szatą, podczas gdy Harry mamrotał coś o swojej mamie. 

888

Pół godziny później Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru leżał w czystym, białym łóżku, pod ciepłą kołdrą. Nad nim stała pani Pomfrey. Harry rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.  
– Cholera – wymamrotał – Co ja tu robię?   
Poppy uśmiechnęła się do niego, a chłopak odpowiedział tym samym.  
– Witam, panią. Jak zwykle jest pani radosna.  
– Jesteś chory, Potter – przerwała mu pielęgniarka, ignorując pochlebstwo. – Bardzo chory. Potrzebujesz snu.  
– Jasne – odpowiedział i ponownie zasnął.

888

Snape nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że był, być może, odrobinę zaniepokojony o Pottera. Nie znaczyło to, że zależało mu na chłopcu. W każdym razie, nie całkiem. Chodziło mu o to, że teraz, gdy Potter jest słaby, Czarny Pan mógłby przejąć nad nim większą kontrolę niż zazwyczaj.  
A Snape nie chciał raczej by takie coś się wydarzyło. To właśnie było powodem dla którego Postrach Hogwartu siedział teraz przy łóżku Harry'ego. Snape pomyślał, że mógłby nawet trochę polubić Pottera, gdyby ten był zawsze taki jak teraz. Śpiący, bez całej swojej bezczelności i arogancji. Wydawał się tak delikatny, kiedy rzucał sie we śnie mrucząc coś o gigantycznych pająkach.   
Gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział sie o stanie Harry'ego mogłoby wydarzyć się wiele złego. Właściwie, stałyby się naprawdę straszne rzeczy. Ale Voldemort nie dowie się, nie, dopóki Snape może temu zapobiec. Lucjusz poinformował go o spotkaniu, które miało się odbyć następnej nocy, a Snape zamierzał przekonać swojego "mistrza" o epidemii, która opanowała szkołę i o tym, że Dumbledore przetrzymuje Pottera pod kwarantanną, dlatego też chłopak nie zachorował. Snape powiedziałby, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim Potter zachoruje, ponieważ nikt nie jest w stanie się obronić. Nikt.  
A to usatysfakcjonowałoby Czarnego Pana.  
Snape oderwał się na chwilę od swoich rozmyślań gdyż Potter zaczął się niespokojnie rzucać. Chłopak mówił coś, spanikowany.  
– Błagam, wuju Vernonie, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam… – to było wszystko, co wyłapał Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów obejrzał się wokoło. Chłopiec najwyraźniej odczuwał ból, a koszmar tylko pogarszał sytuację. Snape niepewnie położył rękę na czole Harry'ego, gładząc lekko jego włosy, a później blady policzek.  
Wszystko to zabrało mu może z pięć sekund, nawet mniej, ale Harry natychmiast się uspokoił. Severus zaniepokoił się reakcją chłopca. Poczuł się dziwnie. To było… niepokojące. Snape ciężko wstał i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, jak zwykle powiewając czarną szatą.  
Dlaczego miałby się martwic koszmarami tego chłopaka?

888

Następnego dnia była sobota i do Harry'ego przyszli jego przyjaciele, przynosząc mu przy okazji lekcje. Chłopiec przywitał ich z uśmiechem i chciał usiąść na łóżku, ale pani Pomfrey stanowczo zabroniła mu wstawać. Ron z Hermioną przysunęli do jego łóżka dwa krzesła i usiedli. Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a Hermiona podała mu jego książki.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytał z troską Ron.  
– Lepiej. Dzięki tobie. Naprawdę powinieneś pomyśleć o karierze uzdrowiciela, Ron. Mówię ci, masz do tego talent – odpowiedział Harry. Jego przyjaciel zaczerwienił się, ale nie zaprzeczył, że chciałby być uzdrowicielem.  
– Słuchaj, przepraszam, że wziąłem Snape'a…   
– Zapomnij o tym. Nawet tego nie pamiętam – przerwał mu Harry. Hermiona postanowiła zmienić temat.  
– Jak spędzasz czas? – spytała.  
– Chorowanie jest okropne. Całą noc miałem koszmary. Najpierw śnił mi się Voldemort, ta zasłona i cmentarz, już od dawna nie miałem takich koszmarów. O zasłonie nie śniłem od lipca, a cmentarz śnił mi się ostatni raz w tamtym roku w lipcu albo w sierpniu. A później miałem sen o Dursleyach…  
– Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o Eliksir na sen? – dopytywała się Hermiona.  
– Tu jest właśnie coś, co o czym muszę wam powiedzieć. Kiedy zacząłem śnić o Dursleyach, poczułem na czole czyjąś rękę, to było szalone. Tak jakby ten ktoś chciałby mnie w ten sposób uspokoić. A ten dotyk był dla mnie nieznany, a jednocześnie bardzo znajomy, tak jakbym znał go od zawsze. Dłoń na moim czole była zimna i sucha i pachniała, tak jakby, przyprawami czy czymś podobnym. – powiedział Harry i zamknął oczy próbując przywołać raz jeszcze tamto uczucie.  
– Jak myślisz, Harry, kto to był? – zastanawiała się Hermiona.  
– To jest właśnie najdziwniejsze. Myślę – nawet jestem prawie pewny, że to był… James. – odparł chłopak. Ron spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, a w spojrzeniu Hermiony czaiło się współczucie. Harry potrząsnął głową – To była męska ręka i nie znam żadnego człowieka, który by tak sie o mnie troszczył. Jedynie moi przyjaciele, a Dumbledore… on ma szczupłe dłonie.  
– Ale, Harry…  
– On nie żyje, wiem, nie jestem szalony. Pomyślałem, że mi się to po prostu przyśniło, albo wiecie…. Potrzebowałem go i dlatego to poczułem. Nigdy nie mieliście takiego wrażenia? Gdy bardzo kogoś potrzebowaliście i wtedy poczuliście jego obecność, tak jakby naprawdę tam był? Oni przychodzą kiedy ich ktoś potrzebuje.  
Jasne było, że jego przyjaciele nigdy nie mieli takiego uczucia, ale mimo to przytaknęli mu z uśmiechem. Harry westchnął.  
– Jestem zmęczony. Proszę, zostawcie mnie samego.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Rona porozumiewawczo.  
– Harry…  
– Wiem, że to nie wasza wina, ale po prostu… naprawdę chcę pobyć trochę sam. Proszę, zostawcie mnie.   
Hermiona znów spojrzała na Rona i wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy Harry odwrócił się do ściany. Zanim wyszli, położyła mu rękę na plecach.  
– Przyjdziemy po obiedzie – powiedziała miękko. Chłopak skinął głową, ale się nie odezwał. Pozostał w tej pozycji przez długi czas, czując się okropnie przez to jak potraktował przyjaciół, przez to, że ich nienawidził i im zazdrościł.  
Oni nigdy nie czuli się tak jak on. Nie czuli się samotni i wystraszeni. Nigdy nie czuli, że nie mają nikogo, kto mógłby ich chronić. Że nie ma na świecie choć jednej osoby, która by się o nich martwiła. Jego przyjaciele nie potrafili sobie nawet wyobrazić kogoś, kto udaje, że ma kogoś takiego, byleby tylko poczuć się lepiej.  
To uczucie było tak prawdziwe, jak żadne inne. To był z pewnością James, jego tatuś, ta wizja była tak wyraźna. Wtedy był tego tak pewien, a teraz? Teraz wydawało mu się, że wszystko to było jedynie żałosnym, dziecinnym wymysłem, czymś z czego już dawno powinien wyrosnąć.   
Bez względu na to, jak głęboko się o tym przekonywał, nadal nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia, że to jednak było prawdziwe. A przez to czuł się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

888 

Dumbledore wezwał go do siebie kilka dni później, gdy chłopak zaczął już powracać do zdrowia. Idąc do gabinetu dyrektora, pół godziny po obiedzie, Harry czuł, że wkracza na niepewny grunt. Miejsce, które kiedyś dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ostatnio zaczęło być dla niego strefą tortur. Z Dumbledorem nigdy nie możesz być niczego pewny.  
Śmierć albo bohaterskie proroctwo, 200 punktów, dodatkowa nagroda za zasługi dla szkoły, czy też Snape jest twoim ojcem? Szczerze mówiąc, wolałby, żeby wszystko to raczej się nie wydarzyło. Dlatego, kiedy stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora, czuł ucisk strachu w dołku. Zapukał. Wszedł i zobaczył Dumbledora siedzącego za biurkiem.  
– Harry, usiądź, proszę – powiedział starzec, wskazując na kanapę. Harry usiadł, zastanawiając się do czego to wszystko zmierza. – Rozumiem, że zabrałeś kiedyś resztę swoich rzeczy z mieszkania Severusa?  
– Kilka tygodni temu, proszę pana. – odrzekł Harry.  
– Po tym, jak wyraźnie powiedziałem ci, żebyś tego nie robił? – spytał Dumbledore. Harry westchnął.  
– Profesorze, przepraszam, że nie wykonałem pańskiego polecenia i obiecuję, że to sie już więcej nie powtórzy. Chciałbym z powrotem przenieść moje rzeczy, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię żyć z tym człowiekiem. Nie potrafię pogodzić się z faktem, że on jest moim ojcem. Nawet gdy próbuję, mam świadomość, że tak nie jest. Wydaje mi się, że moje życie jest już wystarczająco zagmatwane, profesorze.  
– Harry, rozumiem, że jesteś w trudnej sytuacji. Nie znacie się nawzajem…  
– I nigdy się nie poznamy.  
– Obaj potrzebujecie rodziny. Wiem, że masz Weasleyów, Harry, ale oni nie są twoją rodziną. To nie twoja krew. Harry, nie mówię ci tego, by cię zranić. – rzekł Dumbledore.  
– Wiem, profesorze. Wiem, że chce pan dla mnie jak najlepiej i bardzo to doceniam. Wiem, że Weasleyowie nie są moją rodziną i nie chcę by nią byli. Kocham ich, ale… nie chciałbym z nimi mieszkać. James i Lily Potter – to moja rodzina. Martwi czy nie, zawsze nią będą. – odpowiedział chłopiec szczerze.  
– Masz rację, Harry. Martwi czy nie, nadal są twoją rodziną. Ale wciąż masz Severusa, a on nie jest martwy.  
– Profesorze, na to jest już za późno. Obaj się nienawidzimy. A pozostawienie u niego moich rzeczy tylko pogarsza sprawę, Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie chcę zacieśniać naszych więzi - dodał Harry. – Może pan, dyrektorze, jest zbyt zaślepiony pragnieniem zrobienia z nas prawdziwej rodziny, by zobaczyć, że to się nigdy nie stanie?  
– Dlaczego nie?  
– Ponieważ to jest niemożliwe. Ponieważ nie chcę być rodziną, mieszkać albo być blisko z człowiekiem, który będzie mi groził wysłaniem do Dursleyów, bo tylko tak może mnie poniżać.  
– Tak do ciebie powiedział, Harry? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore.  
– Nieważne. Obaj udajemy. Chodzę tam w każdy czwartek, profesorze, ale tylko dlatego, że muszę. Każdy kto zna Snape'a nigdy nie chciałby mieć z nim szlabanu, a już na pewno nie ja. Nie mogę obiecać, że będę zacieśniał nasze więzi i nie chcę zostawiać w jego mieszkaniu jakichkolwiek moich rzeczy. Nigdy nie będziemy rodziną.  
– Po prostu chciałem…  
– Profesorze, sądzi pan, że nigdy nie chciałem mieć rodziny? Że każdego dnia, kiedy byłem młodszy, nie pragnąłem, by mój tata albo jakiś daleki zaginiony krewny, przyszedł mnie uratować? Ale teraz to już przeszłość. I tak bardzo, jak chciałem mieć ojca, tak bardzo dobrze wiem, że ten człowiek nim dla mnie nigdy nie będzie.  
– W porządku, Harry. Możesz już odejść. Proszę, daj mu szansę. – Dumbledore westchnął.  
– Już dałem. A on rzucił mi nią w twarz. – Harry wyszedł.   
Zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszystko musi być tak trudne, Dumbledore otworzył szufladę biurka i wyjął kolejną paczkę cytrynowych dropsów.

888

1 października miał być pierwszym oficjalnym dniem, wznowienia „zacieśniania więzi" między Snapem a Harrym. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nazywa to "zacieśnianiem więzi" tylko dlatego, że tak powiedział za pierwszym razem. A przecież nazywanie tego jakoś inaczej nic by nie zmieniło.  
I Harry wiedział, że wszystko to jest bezsensowne.  
Dlatego, kiedy stukał do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a, wyobrażał sobie, jak będzie pisał piórem na pergaminie zatytułowanym "Nie chciałbym być Severusem Snapem". Zastukał jeszcze raz i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a.   
_Cholera, co jest? Głupi, zniedołężniały starzec! Merlin wie, co ja teraz zrobię! Tak… zawsze marzyłem o spędzaniu nocy u Snape'a, wymieniając z nim sztuczne uprzejmości, pod okiem Dumbledore'a!_  
– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore przytrzymując otwarte drzwi, podczas gdy chłopak wolno wszedł do gabinetu.  
_Myśl, Harry, myśl. Nie możesz zrobić niczego, co byłoby zbyt sztuczne. Pamiętaj, musisz jakoś wybrnąć z tej cholernej sytuacji._  
– Dobry wieczór, profesorze – odpowiedział. Odwrócił się do Snape'a.  
– Witaj, ojcze – uprzejmy głos. Szybko zerknął na Mistrza Eliksirów. Tamten pojął i odkłonił się Harry'emu.  
– Witaj, synu – odparł i obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Dumbledore zamrugał, zmieszany.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał.  
– Tamtej nocy, kiedy opuściłem pana gabinet, poszedłem porozmawiać z moim ojcem. Chciałem dać mu szansę. Obaj zgadzamy się, że to Jamesa mógłbym nazywać tatą, zaś nazywanie tak Severusa raczej nie pasuje. Uzgodniliśmy, że zostaniemy przy ojcu. Trochę trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale profesor Snape nie jest raczej człowiekiem, do którego można mówić "tato". Ojciec jest bardziej na miejscu – zakończył Harry lekko chichocząc.  
_Brr! Nazwałem go ojcem! Dotykałem jego ręki! Łeee! Proszę, nabierz się na to, Dumbledore. Proszę, proszę, proszę!_  
– Więc dlaczego wyglądałeś na takiego niezadowolonego, kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę dziś wam towarzyszyć, Severusie? – spytał podejrzliwie dyrektor. Snape może i był dobrym kłamcą, ale kłamanie Albusowi Dumbledorowi, w którego oczach zamigotały znajome iskierki, było czymś bardzo trudnym.  
Podda się. Wszystko zepsuje! Idiota!  
– To przez to, że chcieliśmy zacząć poznawać się nawzajem raczej bez udziału osoby trzeciej, profesorze – wtrącił szybko Harry. – Pana obecność trochę utrudnia sprawę, ale jestem pewien, że jakoś sobie poradzimy, nieprawdaż, ojcze?  
Snape w milczeniu skinął głową.  
– Nie, w porządku. Przyszedłem tu aby mieć pewność, że się nawzajem nie pozabijacie. Jednak skoro wszystko idzie tak dobrze, mogę już was opuścić. Dobranoc, chłopcy. Gratuluję wam, że potraficie zostawić dawne waśnie za sobą – powiedział Dumbledore i wyszedł.  
– Potter…  
– Tak, ojcze? – odparł, jednocześnie mamrocząc cicho – "On wciąż tam może być". Po czym rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające i kilka ochronnych. Gdy skończył, opadł na fotel, wyjmując z torby książki do transmutacji, zaklęć i eliksirów.  
– Potter, to było…  
– Niezbyt gryfońskie? – zadrwił chłopak. Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
– Chciałem powiedzieć – głupie. Jeśli dyrektor się dowie…  
– Nie może się dowiedzieć, dopóki nie ukończę szkoły. Potem nie będziemy się musieli już nigdy więcej widywać. W końcu dzięki mnie zyskaliśmy na czasie. Dlatego, czy mógłbyś już przestać na mnie wrzeszczeć i pozwolił zająć się zadaniami domowymi? – dokończył zgryźliwie Harry, po czym otworzył książkę do transmutacji i zaczął czytać. Snape nie odzywał się już więcej i chłopak w ciszy mógł dokończyć esej na zaklęcia, transmutację, a nawet eliksiry. Punktualnie o 11:00 wyszedł z gabinetu „ojca" i pospieszył do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie czekali na niego przyjaciele.  
Odkąd wyzdrowiał, jakoś udawało mu się unikać rozmowy z nimi – pod pretekstem złego samopoczucia i nadrabiania zaległości. Ale teraz nie mógł się już dłużej wymigiwać.  
– Harry…– zaczęła Hermiona, kiedy usiadł i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.  
– Przepraszam, że tak was ostatnio potraktowałem. To przez to, że byłem… zazdrosny – powiedzenie tego było trudne dla Harry'ego.   
– Zazdrosny? O co? – spytał Ron marszcząc brwi.  
– O to, że oboje macie rodzinę. Macie przy sobie ludzi, którzy martwią się o was i opiekują kiedy jesteście chorzy. A ja? Co ja mam? Okropne, nierealne wizje o martwym człowieku, który już nigdy nie powróci – westchnął kończąc. Hermiona wybuchnęła płaczem i objęła go za szyję. Zdziwiony Harry poklepał ją niezręcznie.  
– Hermiono… – dziewczyna puściła go i usiadła z powrotem na kanapie, wycierając oczy.  
– Jak poszło ze Snapem? – spytała. Chłopak westchnął.  
– Zła wiadomość jest taka, że muszę tam nadal przychodzić. Ale jest też dobra – nadrobiłem dziś wszystkie zaległości. W końcu dopisałem kolejne dwa cale do tego zadania z eliksirów. – odpowiedział.  
– Co? Nawet go nie zacząłem, przecież mamy na to jeszcze trzy dni! – zawył zdegustowany Ron.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet z nim nie rozmawiałeś? – dopytywała się Hermiona, ignorując Rona.  
– Nie do końca. Snape szydził ze mnie jak zwykle, ale, gdy powiedziałem, że chcę zrobić moje zadania domowe, dał mi spokój – odrzekł Harry.  
– Jeden zero dla ciebie, Harry! – wykrzyknął uradowany Ron. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, jednakże nic nie powiedziała, za co chłopak był bardzo wdzięczny. Mimo to nie mógł się pozbyć przeczucia, że to jeszcze nie koniec jego kłopotów. Szybko jednak oddalił od siebie te myśli, pozwalając sobie na luksus spokoju.


	7. Chapter 7

Serdeczne podziękowania dla mojej bety **karoli10** za szybką i sprawną korektę. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ktoś to czyta.

Rozdział 7

– Potter, mogę cię prosić na słówko? – rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall. Wszyscy opuszczali klasę po właśnie skończonej lekcji Transmutacji. Harry zawrócił, jednocześnie prosząc przyjaciół by szli na lunch bez niego.  
- Coś nie tak, pani profesor? – spytał lekko zaniepokojony.  
- Tak, obawiam się, że tak, panie Potter. Twoja ostatnia praca jest… zbyt dobra. Imponująco dobra. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. I myślę, Potter, choć chciałabym się mylić, że być może otrzymałeś jakąś… dodatkową pomoc? – zakończyła znacząco. Twarz Harry'ego pozostała bez wyrazu.  
– Eee… nie, pani profesor – odparł. Nauczycielka westchnęła.  
– Harry, wiem, że masz dużo na głowie, ale tego się po prostu nie da wytłumaczyć – powiedziała.  
– Wytłumaczyć co, pani profesor? Moje stopnie są lepsze, co z tego?  
– Potter, w każdy wtorek i piątek masz treningi Quidditcha. Oprócz tego w każdy czwartek musisz odrabiać szlaban z profesorem Snapem. Nie uczysz się w soboty, wiem o tym, gdyż często widzę jak spędzasz cały ten dzień na zewnątrz. Więc, powiedz mi jak to się dzieje, że masz o wiele mniej czasu niż w zeszłym roku, a mimo to twoje eseje są dziesięć razy lepsze? Jak znajdujesz na to czas?  
– Co pani sugeruje? – spytał, mimo, że był już pewien, że wie, o co chodzi nauczycielce.  
– Kto ci napisał ten esej, panie Potter? – zażądała odpowiedzi. Harry poczuł jak ucieka zeń powietrze.  
– Co?! Pani profesor, ja… nie jestem oszustem! – wykrzyknął.  
– Proszę się uspokoić, panie Potter. Nauczam w tej szkole o wiele dłużej, niż żyjesz. Pamiętam twoich rodziców. Potrafię wyczuć oszustwo na odległość i bardzo chciałabym wierzyć w to, że…  
– Nie musi pani, ponieważ nie oszukiwałem! – przerwał jej zdesperowany Harry.  
– Uspokój się, Potter, nie urodziłam się wczoraj. Nie ma możliwości, żebyś mógł napisać ten esej na czas, a tym bardziej żebyś zrobił to lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Potter, zarzut oszustwa jest bardzo poważnym wykroczeniem. Jesteś tego świadom, prawda?  
- Tak - odpowiedział cicho – Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Oszukiwanie grozi wyrzuceniem ze szkoły, a w ostateczności zawieszeniem w prawach ucznia na miesiąc. A to oznacza powrót do domu. - McGonagall spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.  
- To był twój wybór, Harry. - stwierdziła delikatnym tonem. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, ale natychmiast się zreflektował i zapadł się w fotelu rękami obejmując głowę. McGonagall usiadła za biurkiem. Kilka razy zerknęła na Gryfona, zastanawiając się czy płacze.  
Rozległo się pukanie i do gabinetu weszli Ron i Hermiona.  
- Pani profesor, co się stało? – spytała od razu Hermiona, zerkając na Harry'ego.  
- Może pan Potter sam odpowie na to pytanie – McGonagall uniosła brwi. Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Twarz chłopca była biała, ale jednocześnie malował się na niej niesamowity spokój.  
- Zostałem oskarżony o oszukiwanie.  
- Oszukiwanie?! Harry! - krzyknął Ron. – Dlaczego miałbyś być tak głupi? Przecież wiesz, jaka kara grozi za oszukiwanie! Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby cię o to oskarżać?  
Hermiona przyglądała mu się w skupieniu czekając na odpowiedź.  
- Nie wiem – wyszeptał chłopak.  
- Dosyć, Potter! Zostałeś przyłapany! Przestań zaprzeczać! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana McGonagall.  
- Pani profesor…  
- Widziałaś, żeby pan Potter odrabiał lekcje? – nauczycielka zwróciła się do Hermiony. Dziewczyna potaknęła.  
- Właściwie to tak…  
- Dłużej niż zazwyczaj? – dopytywała się dalej profesor.  
- Nie, raczej krócej, bo musiał chodzić na szlabany z profesorem Snape'em, ale…  
- Więc jak wytłumaczysz to, że jego eseje są dużo lepsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, panno Granger? – spuentowała nauczycielka. Hermiona rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, a potem z powrotem skierowała wzrok na McGonagall. Harry wstał.  
- W porządku, więc zostanę wyrzucony ze szkoły, pani profesor? Czy zawieszony w prawach ucznia? – spytał obojętnie.  
- Nie wyrzucimy cię, Harry… – odparła McGonagall.  
- Ależ proszę, wyrzućcie mnie.  
- …my…że co?  
- Chcę zostać wyrzucony. Oszukiwałem, więc powinienem zostać wyrzucony. – Harry patrzył na nauczycielkę z determinacją.  
_To było idealne rozwiązanie. Nie musiałbym się borykać ze Snape'em, Dumbledorem, sławą czy czymkolwiek. Kupiłbym sobie małe mieszkanie w Londynie albo Surrey, albo… gdziekolwiek. Znajdę sobie jakąś pracę w mugolskim świecie. Byłoby naprawdę świetnie. Nie musiałbym się martwić o pieniądze, nic nie łączyłoby mnie z tym miejscem._  
- O czym ty mówisz? - McGonagall patrzyła na niego zszokowana.  
- Harry! Dobrze wiesz, że nie oszukiwałeś! Nie możesz prosić o wyrzucenie, tylko dlatego, że przeżywasz trudny okres! To minie! – zakrzyknęła piskliwie Hermiona. McGonagall spojrzała na nią.  
- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała groźnym tonem.  
- Hermiono, zamknij się. Pani profesor. Oszukiwałem. Proszę zabrać mnie do dyrektora i przedstawić powód wydalenia – Harry mówił błagalnym głosem.  
- Harry nie oszukiwał. A ja mogę to udowodnić! – krzyknęła Hermiona.  
- Och, proszę zamknij się! Przyznałem się do oszukiwania…  
- Co się tutaj dzieje? – przerwał im jedwabisty głos.  
Harry zbladł jeszcze bardziej i odwrócił się.  
- Zostałem przyłapany na oszukiwaniu, profesorze – odparł. Snape uniósł brew – I profesor McGonagall właśnie mówiła o wyrzuceniu mnie ze szkoły.  
_Proszę zróbcie to! Po prostu mnie wyrzućcie! I wszystko wreszcie się skończy._   
- Jestem pewien, że nikt nie wyrzuciłby naszego Zbawiciela – mruknął Snape, piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem.  
- Mam już cholernie dość traktowania mnie inaczej niż innych, tylko dlatego, że jestem Chłopcem – Który – Przeżył! Po prostu chcę zostać wyrzucony! Oszukiwałem, od początku nauki w Hogwarcie! Proszę, pani profesor, wyrzućcie mnie!  
- Nie zrobimy tego, panie Potter – odezwał się szorstko Snape. – Panno Granger, proszę zamknąć drzwi. Hermiona pospieszyła wykonać polecenie, podczas gdy Ron stał cicho z ustami otwartymi ze zdziwienia. McGonagall spojrzała na Harry, który potrząsał w rozpaczy głową, później na Hermionę, właśnie zamykającą drzwi. I na Rona, oszołomionego i czekającego na rozwój wypadków.   
- Dobrze, wyjaśnicie mi w końcu, o co tu chodzi? - zażądała.   
- Jeśli jej powiesz, nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. Nie waż się jej mówić! – krzyknął Harry. Chłopak nie miał kompletnie pojęcia co robić. Czuł, że sytuacja zmierza ku katastrofie. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.  
- Zaufałem wam. Zaufałem wam obojgu. A wy chcecie powiedzieć wszystko McGonagall? – krzyknął.  
Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.   
- Oni nie powiedzą. Bo ja to zrobię - odparł.  
- Co mi powiesz? – dopytywała się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana profesor.   
- Przestań! Nie możesz jej tego powiedzieć! Ja nie żartuję! To także moje życie, to także moja tajemnica! – krzyczał Harry bezskutecznie próbując zatrzymać wyznanie Snape'a. Ten jednak spojrzał na niego z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.  
- Minerwo, Harry nie…  
- Dumbledore się dowie! Ona mu powie! A wtedy będzie chciał nas obserwować, kiedy my… - przerwał Harry, chwytając się ostatniego argumentu.  
- O co chodzi? – spytała znowu McGonagall.  
- Potter odrabiał swoje prace domowe w czwartkowe noce, kiedy był u mnie, ponieważ Dumbledore chciał abyśmy rozwijali nasze relacje jako ojciec i syn. – powiedział Snape. McGonagall opadła na fotel, a Harry chwycił swoją torbę i zarzucił ją na ramię.  
- W porządku, wszystko się wyjaśniło. Nie zostanę wyrzucony, nie oszukiwałem. Odchodzę. – powiedział. Hermiona chwyciła go za rękę.  
- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „odchodzę"? - spytała.  
- Opuszczam szkołę. Opuszczam Świat Czarodziejów. Odchodzę. Nienawidzę tego miejsca, nienawidzę tu wszystkiego. A najbardziej nienawidzę ciebie – Harry spiorunował Snape'a z jawną nienawiścią. Tamten odpowiedział tym samym.  
- Bardzo melodramatyczne jak na ciebie Potter. Dlaczego nie zapiszesz tego w swoim pamiętniczku? Dla lepszego efektu powinieneś uronić trochę łez. To byłoby takie gryfońskie – zaszydził.  
- A dlaczego ty nie weźmiesz prysznica? – odgryzł się Harry.  
_To nie było najmądrzejsze…_  
- Jeśli chcesz odejść Potter, to po prostu to zrób...  
- Nie odchodzę. Nie jestem na tyle bezmyślny i nieodpowiedzialny. Ludzie mnie potrzebują. Jak chociażby Ron i Hermiona. Muszę się kształcić. I chcę cię uszczęśliwiać.  
- Najbardziej uszczęśliwiłoby mnie to, że nie musiałbym już nigdy więcej oglądać twojej twarzy, Potter.   
Ta deklaracja była raczej niefortunna, zważywszy na to, że Snape widział tę twarz ilekroć spoglądał w lustro. Harry i on byli do siebie bardzo podobni, jeśli nie liczyć ich różnych nosów, blizny i zielonych oczu Harry'ego.  
- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, profesorze, ale mogę zrobić coś lepszego. Już nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. I opuszczam klasę Eliksirów. Pieprzę zostanie aurorem. Nie chcę żyć, ciągle narażony na utratę życia!  
Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Mgliście słyszał jeszcze głos McGonagall mówiącej: „Co się tu do diabła dzieje!"  
_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, właśnie na zawsze uwolniłem się od Snape'a. McGonagall dowiedziała się, że Snape jest moim ojcem. Byłem bliski wywalenia, czego naprawdę chciałem. Nie wiem, czy mam w ogóle ochotę odzywać się do moich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół i tylko Merlin wie, jak bardzo się wygłupiłem przed opiekunką mojego domu i jednocześnie profesor Transmutacji. Mogę oficjalnie stwierdzić, że moje życie właśnie się spieprzyło._  
- Potter – jakiś głos wdarł się w jego myśli. Stał naprzeciwko Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry potknął się, jednocześnie sięgając po różdżkę. Nie miał jej.  
- Byłeś tak zamyślony, że nawet nie zauważyłeś jak ci ją zabrałem – Malfoy trzymał jego różdżkę, bezmyślnie ją obracając w palcach.  
_Wstrętny, śmierdzący skurwysynu. Kur.. mać, oddawaj mi różdżkę, morderco mugoli!_  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ – Śmierciożerca spetryfikował chłopaka jego własną różdżką. Harry upadł, zimny i zesztywniały. Teraz mógł tylko patrzeć i słuchać. To było nawet ciekawym doświadczeniem.  
- Twoja różdżka przeciwko tobie, Potter. Jak się z tym czujesz, co?  
Harry spróbował się bezskutecznie ruszyć, podczas gdy Malfoy wypowiedział jakieś słowa i skierował się w stronę ukrytego przejścia, które się przed nimi ukazało. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zauważył, że unosi się w powietrzu.  
- Czarny Pan będzie zaszczycony mogąc cię zobaczyć. Planuje to od jakiegoś czasu.  
_Dlaczego tego nie zobaczyłem? Przez to, że zacząłem trochę ćwiczyć Oklumencję. To strasznie. Dlaczego tego nie zobaczyłem?_  
- Tak, Lord chce przeprowadzić mały eksperyment z twoim udziałem. Chce zobaczyć jak długo można wytrzymać pod klątwą Crucjatusa zanim zacznie się konać. Na twoim miejscu, zacząłbym się bać, Potter – zaszydził.  
_Cholera. Moi przyjaciele nie będą wiedzieli co się dzieje. Może kapną się dopiero rano. Cholera, cholera, cholera!_  
Reszta drogi minęła im w milczeniu. Harry zaczynał być już znudzony wiszeniem w powietrzu, więc pozwolił błądzić swoim myślom. Nie mógł zrobić nic, by polepszyć swoją sytuację. A ucieczce nie było mowy dopóki nie dowie się, gdzie zmierzają.  
Zaklęcie oszałamiające powoli przestawało działać i Harry uświadomił sobie, że może już kontrolować własne usta.  
- Mogę iść? - spytał.  
- Zamknij się.  
- Nie, poważnie. Przysięgam, że nie będę próbował uciekać, jeśli pozwolisz mi iść. To będzie wyglądało o wiele mniej podejrzanie. – mówił dalej Harry – Jestem Gryfonem. My zawsze dotrzymujemy naszych obietnic.  
Malfoy przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa, poczym cofnął zaklęcie i Harry upadł na ziemię.  
_Dobrze…_  
- Dokąd zmierzamy? – spytał uśmiechając się z wdziękiem. Malfoy przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.  
_Zawsze utrzymuj pozytywny stosunek do świata. Szczególnie w obecności Śmierciożerców. To naprawdę ich wkurza. _  
- Do domu Riddlów. Jesteś naprawdę uprzywilejowaną osobą, Potter – odpowiedział w końcu Lucjusz.  
_No tak, wycieczka do domu faceta, który chce mnie zabić od zawsze była moim skrytym pragnieniem. I do tego tortury do utraty zmysłów to bułka z masłem. Życie jest piękne…_  
- Wspaniale. Gdzie to jest? - spytał  
- Dowiesz się wkrótce – odpowiedział mu Malfoy. Następne kilka kroków Harry przeszedł w ciszy.  
- Jak myślisz, kto z nas będzie bardziej narażony na klątwy Voldemorta, ty czy ja? – spytał nagle.  
- Ty będziesz narażony na moje klątwy jeśli się w końcu nie zamkniesz - warknął Lucjusz.  
- W porządku - odparł radośnie Harry.  
_Cholera! Cholera! ZarazumręZarazumręZarazumrę! W porządku, uspokój się. Spokój. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Voldemort cię nie zabije. Jesteś za młody, żeby umierać. Za młody!_  
Lucjusz chwycił go za rękę i poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka.  
_Cholera._

888

Harry nie był pewny jak długo tu przebywał. Siedział tutaj, pozbawiony różdżki, czekając na przyjście kogokolwiek. Próbował myśleć nad jakimś planem ucieczki, ale nie miał przy sobie nawet szelek.  
Czytał kiedyś o robieniu świstokilków, ale jeszcze nie był na tyle zdesperowany. Jeszcze… Nic się nie działo. Ktoś mógł go jeszcze znaleźć. Ron i Hermiona z pewnością zawiadomią kogoś o jego zniknięciu. Dumbledore może go odnaleźć.

**Hogwart**

Kiedy następnego ranka Ron wstał z łóżka, był wielce zaskoczony widząc, że łóżko jego przyjaciela jest puste, ale pomyślał, że Harry mógł wstać wcześniej i opuścił dormitorium, żeby uniknąć rozmowy z nim. I mimo że, nie była to zbyt przyjemna myśl, Ron doszedł do wniosku, że nic na to nie poradzi.  
Ale kiedy znalazł Hermionę i zeszli do Wielkiej Sali, zrozumiał, że Harry'ego tam nie było. Ron zbagatelizował jednak i ten fakt i spokojnie zabrał się do jedzenia. Był pewny, że zobaczy się z przyjacielem na Transmutacji.  
Ale kiedy Harry nie pojawił się na Transmutacji, Ron zaczął się niepokoić. McGonagall nie skomentowała nieobecności Pottera, myśląc pewnie, że jest ona spowodowana wczorajszymi wydarzeniami.  
A kiedy Harry nie pojawił się również na Zaklęciach, Ron zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak.

**Dwór Riddle'ów**

- Pan Potter. Nie wierzę, że nie zostaliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni – do pokoju weszła Narcyza Malfoy. Po chwili Harry poczuł, że może się swobodnie poruszać. Knebel zniknął, a on sam mógł wstać. Wymagało to od niego wiele wysiłku, przy czym nie mógł przestać się trząść. W tej chwili naprawdę żałował, że Snape został wykryty jako szpieg. Nienawidził go, ale dobrze wiedział, że nauczyciel przyszedłby mu na pomoc, gdyż tak rozkazał mu dyrektor.  
- Cóż, jestem Harry Potter. Miło mi cię poznać. – powiedział wyciągając do niej rękę. Pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i Harry miał wrażenia, że właśnie doznaje déjà vu – ten sam uśmiech widział kiedy miał jedenaście lat.  
- Wkrótce nie będzie ci tak miło. _Crucio_! - krzyknęła. Zaklęcie go zaskoczyło. Harry krzyknął z bólu i zaczął się wić na podłodze. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo znajdował się pod działaniem klątwy. Wiedział tylko, że nie może oddychać.

**Hogwart**

- Widzę, że Potter nie raczył zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością - zaszydził Snape podczas sprawdzania listy obecności. Słysząc to Hermiona uniosła rękę.  
- Panie profesorze, właściwie to… Harry nie był widziany przez cały dzień. Rano nie było go w dormitorium i nie przyszedł na śniadanie. Nie zjawił się również na Transmutacji i Zaklęciach – powiedziała patrząc w skupieniu na nauczyciela.  
- Być może unika swoich wścibskich przyjaciół – odrzekł zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. – To, gdzie przebywa Potter nie jest moim zmartwieniem. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, jak ten mężczyzna nie dba o Harry'ego. A przecież to właśnie troski potrzebował jej przyjaciel – czegoś, czego nie mógł doświadczyć od nikogo na całym świecie, włączając własnego ojca.  
- Ma pan rację, profesorze – odparła szybko i Snape kontynuował sprawdzanie obecności. Był pewien, że Potter spędza właśnie wspaniały dzień w Hogsmeade. To by do niego pasowało. 

**Dwór Riddle'ów **

Harry leżał na podłodze. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Aż do tej chwili chłopak miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele przybędą mu na ratunek. Ale właśnie sobie coś uświadomił. Wychodząc z gabinetu McGonagall mówił o odejściu z Hogwartu. Powiedział to zanim to został porwany.  
_Powiedziałem im, że odchodzę. I odszedłem. Pewnie myślą, że siedzę teraz w Dziurawym Kotle albo gdzieś w Hogsmeade. Nie wierzę. Nikt nie przyjdzie mi na ratunek. I na Merlina, sam jestem temu winny!_  
Musiał coś wymyślić i to szybko. Voldemort będzie torturował go dopóki nie wyda ostatniego tchnienia. Nie miał szans na lekką śmierć od Avady. Czekało go coś o wiele gorszego. Chciał opuścić Hogwart i teraz musi za to gorzko zapłacić.  
Harry starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek czytał i które teraz mogłyby mu się przydać, by obmyślić plan ucieczki. Przyrzekł sobie, że jeśli uda mu się uciec, to zrobi sobie najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe licencję aportacyjną, a także będzie zawsze miał przy sobie świstoklik.  
Musiał przyznać, że Moody miał rację z tą "Stałą czujnością".

**Hogwart**

Nieobecność Harry'ego na kolacji wywołała u jego przyjaciół wyraźną panikę. Chłopiec nie zjadł obiadu, nie przyszedł na lekcje, nie zaglądał do kuchni. I nikt go nie widział. Co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – Harry naprawdę odszedł. I o tym musieli powiadomić dyrektora.  
Dlatego też po kolacji wybrali się do gabinetu Dumbledorea. Jak wielkie było ich zaskoczenie, gdy zastali tam również Snape'a. Stojąc pod drzwiami mogli wyraźnie słyszeć jak Mistrz Eliksirów mówi zaniepokojonym głosem:  
- Nadal mam na ręce Mroczny Znak, mimo że zostałem zdemaskowany. I właśnie teraz Znak się aktywował. Oznacza to, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto wzywa swoich Śmierciożerców na spotkanie. Niezwykłe spotkanie. Czyli nic innego jak tortury kogoś. – powiedział Snape. Dumbledore przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią.  
- Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, Severusie. – odrzekł w końcu. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Snape czeka na jakieś rozwinięcie tej wypowiedzi, ale nie mogli dłużej czekać.  
Dlatego też zapukała do drzwi. Natychmiast ukazał się w nich twarz Snape'a.  
- Panna Granger, pan Weasley, co wy…  
- Chodzi o Harry'ego, panie profesorze – przerwał mu Ron – On naprawdę odszedł. Nikt nie widział go od wczorajszego popołudnia. Zniknął zaraz po Transmutacji.  
- Obawiam się, że to może oznaczać najgorsze. Chłopak wpadł w ręce Czarnego Pana. – odrzekł Snape.  
- W takim razie nie ma go od blisko 30 godzin. Harry może być już martwy, panie profesorze – wyszeptała zrozpaczona Hermiona. Snape z niezadowoleniem poczuł, że jego głowa wypełnia się dziwnymi i na pewno niechcianymi myślami. Natychmiast je od siebie odsunął.  
- Dyrektorze, muszę wracać do warzenia eliksiru. Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na szukanie tego irytującego bachora. Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co wiem – rzekł i pośpiesznie odszedł, dobrze wiedząc, że nie musi pilnować dziś żadnych eliksirów.


	8. Chapter 8

Przedostatni rozdział. Nie nie rzuciłam tłumaczenia. A rodział 9 ostatni ma bardzo duuuzo stron, dlatego będziecie musieli trochę poczekać - wysłałam becie, ale sprawdzenie trochę zajmie, prawie 20 stron!   
**Serdeczne podziękowanie dla Aevenien za betę, jesteś niezastąpiona!**

Miłego czytania!

Rozdział 8 

Dwór Riddle'ów  
Harry przez ostatnie trzy dni, każdą sekundę, podczas której był przytomny, spędzał na rozmyślaniach o ucieczce. Był pewien, że w końcu ktoś zrozumie co się stało. Nawet jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział gdzie dokładnie przebywa.  
Zaczął sobie przypominać, że czytał kiedyś książkę o sztuce aportacji, i było tam też coś o robieniu świstoklika. Jednak aportacja bez licencji była czymś bardzo, bardzo trudnym, a zrobienie świstoklika niewykonalne bez użycia różdżki. Co oznaczało, że powinien rozbroić torturujących go ludzi, zanim zdążyli rzucić na niego jakiekolwiek zaklęcia i odebrali mu różdżkę.  
A ponieważ to już się stało, właściwie znajdował się w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Gabinet Dumbledore'a

Hermiona szlochała cicho, a siedzący obok niej Ron, nie wyglądał dużo lepiej. Widać było, że od dawna nie spał, a jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada. Żadne z nich nie poszło dziś na zajęcia. Zamiast tego zdecydowali się udać do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdzie obserwowali aurorów, którzy pojawiali się co jakiś czas w kominku dyrektora. Zjawiła się też pani Weasley, przynosząc im coś do jedzenia.   
Snape przez cały dzień uczył w lochach i ani razu do nich nie zajrzał. Hermiona wytarła zapłakane oczy i pociągnęła nosem, Ron zaś objął ją ramieniem i zaczął całować jej włosy.  
- Nie martw się, Miona. Harry'emu nic nie będzie – przemawiał do niej kojąco. Dziewczyna ze złością podarła na strzępy trzymaną w ręce chusteczkę.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten tłusty dupek nawet nie pofatygował się tutaj przez cały dzień – powiedziała. Ron spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Wyzwiska nie były w stylu Hermiony, ale postanowił nie komentować. Zamiast tego odparł :  
- Harry'ego to nie obchodzi. Nie potrzebuje Snape'a, ponieważ ma przyjaciół, którzy się o niego troszczą, Hermiono.   
Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.  
- Ale on jest… jego tatą – powiedziała, zniżając głos. Ron wzruszył ramionami.  
- Wiesz, myślę, że oni raczej nie są przykładem normalnej rodziny - odrzekł. Hermiona przytaknęła, ale tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie było do końca pewne stosunku Harry'ego, do jego ojca.

Kwatery Snape'a  
Snape wypił kolejną szklankę, a raczej butelkę, Ognistej Whisky. Minęła dziewiąta, a Harry… jego syn… jego Harry nadal nie został odnaleziony. Od trzech dni i sześciu godzin. Severus nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. Czuł się taki bezradny. I nawet nie wiedział czemu tak jest. Nic tego nie tłumaczyło. Podjudzał Harry'ego. Ranił go, szydził z niego. Po prostu nienawidził tego chłopaka. Ale teraz, kiedy Harry zaginął, Snape zrozumiał jak bardzo zdążył pokochać swojego syna.

Dwór Riddle'ów  
Harry leżał, dysząc ciężko. Nie był w stanie usłyszeć tego, co syczała mu do ucha Bellatrix Lestrange. Jej słowa rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, jednak niewystarczająco głośno, by mógł je zrozumieć. Dlatego Harry pozwolił swoim myślom swobodnie błądzić.  
Dziwnym trafem, pierwszą rzeczą jaka przyszła mu na myśl, był jego ojciec. Pamiętał jak bardzo pragnął go mieć, kiedy przebywał u Dursleyów. Gdy podrósł, zawsze unikał myślenia na ten temat, tylko czasami pozwalając wypływać tym myślom na wierzch. Ale teraz nie mógł się ich pozbyć. Zapragnął zobaczyć Snape'a. Chciałby z nim porozmawiać, usłyszeć jego głos, ten jeden raz.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował zanim na powrót pogrążył się w ciemności był to, że jego marzenie z dzieciństwa się spełniło i gdzieś między sierpniem a październikiem, przystojny, uśmiechnięty rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, który miał mu przybyć na ratunek, zmienił się w mrocznego, tłustowłosego dupka z orlim nosem i nabrzmiałą twarzą, który istniał naprawdę.   
Gabinet Dumbledore'a  
- Jesteśmy choć o krok bliżej znalezienia go? – Pani Wesley rzuciła zmartwione spojrzenie na swojego najmłodszego syna, pogrążonego w niespokojnym śnie w fotelu przed komnikiem. Obok niego siedziała, również uśpiona, Hermiona. Dyrektor potrząsnął głową.  
- Wciąż nie mamy pojęcia gdzie może być – wyszeptał. - Voldemort jest bardzo dyskretny jeśli chodzi o jego kryjówki i wydaje mi się, że bez szpiega nie mamy szans na odnalezienie chłopaka. Ale nie możemy się poddać. Harry jest naszą jedyną nadzieją. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, jeśli…  
- Nie myśl o tym, Albusie. Znajdziemy go. Zawsze mu się udawało – przerwała Molly. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się na myśl, jak bardzo Ronald Wealsey przypominał swoją matkę.  
- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz, Molly. Ze względu na nich i na nas. Nie wspominając już o jego ojcu. – Ostatnie zdanie Dumbledore wypowiedział jedynie w myślach, więc pani Weasley nie mogła go usłyszeć. Sam dyrektor już od dłuższego czasu zachodził w głowę nad reakcją Snape'a na całą sytuację.  
- Panno Granger, Panie Weasley – zwrócił się do nich przyciszonym głosem, potrząsając nimi jednocześnie. – Musicie wziąć udział w dzisiejszej kolacji. Będę zmuszony poinformować całą szkołę, że Harry nie został odnaleziony. – Oboje skinęli głowami na znak zgody.  
Kwatery Snape'a  
Snape spacerował bez celu po swoim mieszkaniu. Nie powinien czuć tego, co właśnie czuł. Harry nie mieszkał z nim, nie zostawił nawet jednej rzeczy w swoim byłym pokoju. Mimo to, Snape znalazł się właśnie w pomieszczeniu, które przez ostatnie tygodnie lata należało do jego syna. Siedział na brzegu łóżka i właśnie wtedy to zobaczył. Coś wystawało z szuflady. Otworzył ją ostrożnie. Przed nim leżał stary album ze zdjęciami. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Harry niemal zwariował szukając tego albumu, i że nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest .  
Jedynym co widział w tej chwili były zdjęcia jego syna. James trzymający Harry'ego na rękach. Lily z Harrym. Jego syn jako jedenastolatek. We wrześniu… Snape dopiero teraz zobaczył, jak bardzo byli już wtedy do siebie podobni…  
Jedno ze zdjęć upadło na podłogę. Schylił się , by je podnieść i ujrzał zdjęcie Harry'ego jako niemowlaka siedzącego w wanience. Mężczyzna zatrzasnął album i pospieszył, by przebrać się do obiadu.  
Musiał się pojawić mimo wszystko. 

Dwór Riddle'ów

Mijał właśnie czwarty dzień – przynajmniej tak wynikało z obliczeń Harry'ego. Do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywał, wszedł Malfoy. Oznaką tego, było to, że Harry poczuł niesamowitą furię, która ogarnęła całe jego ciało. Poczuł też nagły przepływ magii w żyłach. I wtedy zrozumiał. Miał w sobie moc.  
Jeżeli pozwoli wydostać się swojej magii na zewnątrz, może mieć szansę. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu radości, gdy ujrzał Malfoya trzymającego w rękach jego własną różdżkę. Zamknął oczy i oczyścił umysł. Kiedy otworzył je z powrotem zobaczył Malfoya, miotającego się dziko po pokoju. W ścianie naprzeciwko widniała natomiast wielka dziura.  
Podczas wakacji czytał coś o naturalnej magii i nic nie wydawało mu się teraz przydatne, niż właśnie ta wiedza. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował, ale zaistniała sytuacja doskonale nadawała się na pierwszy raz. Malfoy został rzucony na przeciwległą ścianę i natychmiast stracił przytomność. Harry podszedł do niego i odebrał mu swoją różdżkę, po czym potraktował śmierciożercę zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Przy okazji rzucił na siebie wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia tarczy i szybko ściągnał but z nogi Malfoya. Wskazał na niego różdżką.   
- Portus – zielone światło. Nie zadziałało. - Portus –znowu zielone światło. Harry skupił się na obrazie Wielkiej Sali. Wyobraził ją sobie bardzo dokładnie – Portus – zielono. Spróbował skupić się na obrazie korytarza przy Wielkiej Sali.  
Tam będzie jedzenia. Jedzenie i woda, i ludzie. O ile się nie mylił, był właśnie czas kolacji.  
Nie, nie mógł teraz pozwolić błąkać się swoim myślom. Musiał się skupić. Wyobraził sobie schody prowadzące na tamten korytarz, tak jasno jak tylko potrafił. – Portus – tym razem pojawiło się niebieskie światło. Harry poczuł szarpnięcie w pępku, po czym gwałtownie stracił grunt pod nogami.  
Wylądował na twardej posadzce, wstał powoli i skierował się ku drzwiom Wielkiej Sali. Dumbledore właśnie otwierał usta, gdy Harry stanął w drzwiach i zachwiał się.   
Wszyscy znieruchomieli, nikt nie spodziewał się pojawienia Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.  
I nikt nie spodziewał się, że Snape przeskoczy przez stół nauczycielski i pobiegnie, pozostawiając za sobą głuche echo kroków, do swojego syna i przytuli go, zamykając w pełnym ciepła uścisku. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Harry wpadnie w jego objęcia i wypowie słowo, które nigdy nie opuściłoby jego ust, gdyby był bardziej przytomny:  
- Tatusiu.  
Skutek tego jednego słowa wyszeptanego słabym głosem w szatę ściskającego go mężczyzny, był nieprzewidywalny. W jednej chwili wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Snape zorientował się, że wszyscy przypatrują mu się uważnie, więc obrzucił ich groźnym spojrzeniem, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej siebie.  
Ron i Hermiona rzucili się biegiem do Harry'ego i bardzo szybko zostali zahamowani zatrzymani przez Snape'a. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, a Dumbledore pomógł Harry'emu pokuśtykać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, które wydawało mu się teraz odległe o tysiące kilometrów.  
Harry nie miał siły myśleć o czymkolwiek, a w jego głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl.  
Wróciłem i w końcu jestem z moim _tatą_.  
Gdy dotarli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, natychmiast pojawiła się pani Pomfrey. Umieściła go w jego stałym łóżku i chłopiec zasnął natychmiast, jak tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki.  
Pielęgniarka podłączyła pacjenta pod kroplówkę – używała jej jedynie przy stanach krytycznych (Harry miał tą przyjemność już trzykrotnie, więcej niż jakikolwiek inny uczeń w dziejach Hogwartu).  
Ron i Hermiona podążyli za obojgiem nauczycieli. Niezauważeni przez nikogo usiedli i wlepili załzawiony wzrok w Harry'ego. Wstali dopiero wtedy, gdy nadeszła pani Pomfrey niosąc z tuzin eliksirów, i ukryli się w drzwiach. Harry otworzył zaczerwienione oczy i zobaczył Poppy, umieszczającą właśnie Eliksir Wzmacniający w jego kroplówce. Chłopak odzyskał już świadomość i w tym momencie był całkowicie rozbudzony. Zobaczył wszystkich i posłał im senny uśmiech.  
- Dzień dobry – powiedział cicho. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Snape zgromił go spojrzeniem, co spowodowało , że pani Pomfrey wycofała się na zaplecze. Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu i również wyszedł.  
Harry niezręcznie usiadł nie podnosząc wzroku, patrząc na swoje ręce. Czuł, że na twarzy wykwitł mu niechciany rumieniec. Snape przemówił pierwszy.   
- Jestem… jestem szczęśliwy widząc cię tutaj – powiedział. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.  
- Dziękuję - wyszeptał.  
- Martwiłem się o ciebie – przyznał łagodnie Snape.  
- Możemy zacząć wszystko od nowa? – wyszeptał Harry. Jego głos brzmiał raczej jak głos sześcioletniego dziecka niż normalnego szesnastolatka. Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł kąciki ust, co mogło być czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.  
- Myślę, że tak – niepewnie położył swoją rękę na czole Harry'ego. Ku jego zdziwieniu chłopiec uśmiechnął się.  
- Wtedy… To byłeś ty. Byłem taki pewien, że to był James. Wstydziłem się, że wyobrażam sobie kogoś, kogo nie ma tylko po to, żeby polepszyć sobie samopoczucie. A to przez cały czas byłeś ty – mruknął, skupiając się na dotyku ojca.  
Snape nie odpowiedział, bojąc się, że nie potrafi wymyślić nic, co nie brzmiałoby zbyt sentymentalnie. Oczy Harry'ego zaczęły się z wolna zamykać. Zasypiając, wymruczał jeszcze coś, co Snape nie był pewien czy dobrze usłyszał, czy tylko sobie wyobraził. W każdym razie brzmiało to mniej więcej jak: „Naprawdę jesteś moim tatą".

888  
Kiedy Harry się obudził, ostatnim co pamiętał było niebieskie światło świstoklika. Rozejrzał się w dookoła i to, co zobaczył zaskoczyło go i wypełniło niesamowitą radością. Był w Hogwarcie!  
_Wróciłem! Wróciłem! Nie wierzę, w końcu wróciłem! Ja żyję!_  
Chwilę szukał swoich okularów, założył je na nos, cały czas zastanawiając się, jak długo już tu leżał. Czuł się już bardzo dobrze, więc…. Jakaś ręka odsłoniła zasłony okalające jego łóżko i Harry ujrzał uśmiechniętą twarz Rona Weasleya.  
- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - spytał.  
- Dziś minie blisko tydzień – odparł przyjaciel. – Naprawdę się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Hermiona przytaknęła:  
- Myśleliśmy, że już nigdy cię nie znajdziemy, Harry. A wtedy ty pojawiłeś się w Wielkiej Sali… - chłopak przerwał jej w połowie zdania:  
- Kiedy pojawiłem się w Wielkiej Sali? Chciałem powiedzieć… Sam to zrobiłem? – spytał. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego nie odpowiadając.  
- Tak, Harry. To stało się tak… nagle - odparł Ron. Harry rozejrzał się wokoło z duszą na ramieniu.  
Przecież nadal się nic go nie obchodzę. A teraz pewnie nienawidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej. Z mojej winy..  
- Mój… ekhm… Profesor Snape… nie ma go tu, prawda? – spytał. Hermiona rzuciła Ronowi szybkie spojrzenie .  
- Teraz go tu nie ma, ale musisz wiedzieć Harry, że był tu cały czas. Wyszedł stąd tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore mu kazał. Bronił się zresztą zaciekle – odparła, po czym spytała:  
– Nie pamiętasz… nic z wczorajszego dnia?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie, czemu pytasz?  
- Ekhem… cóż… yyy…   
- O co chodzi? – spytał. Nie wiedząc czemu nagle ogarnęła go złość. Hermiona odchrząknęła.  
- Przyszedłeś tutaj i zemdlałeś w ramionach Snape'a – odpowiedziała. Powiedziała to bardzo szybko. Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, Harry nie zaczął wariować. Chwycił się jedynie za głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, przygotowany na najgorsze.  
- Możesz mi opowiedzieć wszystko po kolei?  
- Cóż… potknąłeś się w drzwiach i wiesz… nikt się nie ruszał. Wszyscy byli zaszokowani twoim pojawieniem się. A wtedy Snape przeskoczył stół nauczycielski, podbiegł do ciebie i uściskał cię ze wszystkich sił, jakby już nigdy nie chciał cię zostawić, a ty osunąłeś się prosto w jego ramiona i powiedziałeś… ekhm …  
- Co – dopytywał się – co powiedziałem?  
- Powiedziałeś… "Tatusiu" – wyszeptała Hermiona. Harry wyglądał na przerażonego.  
- Nazwałem go tatusiem? Przy całej szkole? – spytał słabo.  
- Wiesz, wszyscy myśleli, że mówisz od rzeczy. Właściwie to byli pewni, że myślisz o Jamesie, bo wydaje ci się, że cofnąłeś się do przeszłości. Wiesz, z powodu traumatycznych przeżyć i szoku jakiego doznałeś – powiedziała.  
- To oczywiście nie są ich słowa – Ron i Harry wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. a Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem.  
- Co potem zrobił Snape? – spytał Harry, wracając do tematu.  
- Przytulił cię i poszedł z tobą do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
- Pamiętam… Pamiętam to była jego ręka. Pamiętacie jak powiedziałem wam, że wtedy jak byłem chory James przyszedł do mnie? To nie był James… to był on – powiedział Harry, próbując zebrać myśli.  
- Harry, ja… - w tym momencie usłyszeli trzask otwieranych drzwi i ujrzeli zmierzającego w ich kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i wymiętego, co było bardzo dziwne jak na niego. Snape zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry obudził się.  
Dużo łatwiej było mu otoczyć opieką i miłością nieprzytomne dziecko, a ten nastolatek, który go nienawidził sprawiał, że wszystkie te uczucia stawały się niezręczne. Tym razem to Harry odezwał się pierwszy.  
- Cześć – powitał go.   
- Nie powinieneś wstawać – powiedział w końcu Snape. Harry uśmiechnął się.  
- Czuję się już dosyć dobrze – odrzekł. Snape delikatnie pomógł mu ponownie się położyć.  
- Mimo to powinieneś jeszcze leżeć. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez cały tydzień. Twoje mięśnie nie są jeszcze przyzwyczajone do ruchu – rzekł surowo. Harry przewrócił oczami.  
- W porządku. Znaczy się, dobrze, proszę pana.  
- Nie musisz mówić do mnie „proszę pana" – powiedział cicho Snape. Te słowa nie były raczej zbyt bliskie do polepszenia ich relacji ojciec – syn, ale rokowały dobre nadzieje na przyszłość.


	9. Chapter 9

Tak... Skończyłam. I nie sposób nie napisać tutaj jakiegoś podsumowania. Ale na początku chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną przy tym tłumaczeniu. Gdyby nie oni, już dawno rzuciłabym to w diabły. A więc(kolejność przypadkowa):  
- **Aevenien, karoli10, kokos i Elleen** - za betunek niezłomny, długie rozmowy na gg, kłótnie o przecinki, kropki i nadmiar Seva:D Byliście wspaniali.  
- **Magda2em, NocnaMaraNM, Bogdan,** pewien student z filologii, którego męczyłam przy drugim rozdziale - to dzięki nim mogliście przeczytać wszystkie rozdziały. Tak to już bowiem jest, że czasami jedno słowo wstrzymuje pracę tłumacza na naprawdę długo. Dziękuję wam za cierpliwość i czas.  
-** i oczywiście komentujący** - za wszystkie opinie, za dobre i złe słowa, za krytykę. Dzięki. 

I właśnie tym wszystkim wyżej wymienionym dedykuję rozdział 9 i zarazem ostatni.

Miłego czytania! 

Rozdział 9

Kiedy trzy dni później Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy umilkli. Ron i Hermiona idący po jego bokach zatrzymali się, ale Harry szedł dalej, więc po chwili z powrotem do niego dołączyli. W Wielkiej Sali nadal panowała cisza, podczas gdy Harry usiadł za stołem i obrócił się do Seamusa.  
- Możesz mi podać bekon? - spytał. Te cztery słowa przerwały tamę milczenia i po chwili Wielka Sala wypełniła się setką szeptów, niczym trawa zajmuje się ogniem w upalne sierpniowe dni. Potter mógł wyłowić urywki typu "On nazwał Snape'a…" i "Oczywiście musiał być zdezorientowany". Chłopak uśmiechnął się i podziękował koledze, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.  
- Nie chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć? - spytał w końcu tamten. Harry spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew w zdziwieniu, co było tak bardzo snape'owskie, że nawet Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. Chociaż Hermiona pomyślała sobie, że w końcu po dwóch miesiącach przebywania ze Snape'em każdy przejąłby jakieś jego nawyki. No, ale mimo wszystko musiała przyznać, że Harry wyglądał teraz dokładnie tak jak Snape.  
- O czym miałbym wam mówić? – spytał, udając zakłopotanego. Teraz już wszyscy mu się przyglądali.   
_Podoba mi się to. Udaję, że nie wiem o co chodzi, a to doprowadza ich do szału i sprawia, że nie wiedzą co zrobić. Niech mnie, naprawdę zamieniam się w Snape'a. Zachowuję się jak Ślizgon._   
- Jeszcze się pyta! - krzyknął niecierpliwie Seamus. Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, Harry usłyszał za sobą inny głos. Piękny, melodyjny głos.  
- O tym, czy Snape jest twoim prawdziwym ojcem? - spytała Ginny ze słodkim uśmiechem i miną, która mówiła: " ładny plan, głuptasie"   
_Cholera. W takim razie przechodzimy do planu B._   
- Ach, to. Tak, to prawda - odparł spokojnie Harry.   
Oświadczenie chłopca wywołało wśród Gryfonów duże poruszenie.  
Dobrze, że Dumbledore pozwolił mu ujawnić całą prawdę. Oczywiście jego ojciec nie uważał tego za zbyt dobry pomysł i nie chciał, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli o więzi łączącej go z Potterem. Jednak Harry sprzeciwił się temu i, mimo że Snape nie był zadowolony, Dumbledore zgodził się, przyjmując wyjaśnienie chłopca – "Wie pan jak bardzo nienawidzę okłamywać moich przyjaciół"  
W sumie była to prawda, więc jego ojciec nie mógł już więcej się sprzeciwiać. _Naprawdę nienawidzę ich okłamywać. _Nie wspominając, że to był jego jedyny argument, jaki mu wtedy przyszedł na myśl.  
Harry postanowił przerwać ciszę, która zaległa przy stole Gryffindoru.  
- Podaj mi marmoladę, Neville, mam na nią ogromną ochotę.  
- Poczekaj, więc on jest…? - wyjąkał Dean, wciąż będąc w szoku. Harry przytaknął.  
- Jasne. Neville? Podasz mi tę marmoladę? - spytał ponownie.   
_MARMOLADA! Po prostu podaj mi tę cholerną marmoladę - spokój, zachowaj spokój._   
- Snape jest twoim ojcem. Jak się z tym czujesz? Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? Nazywasz go "tatusiem"? - Dean zasypał go gradem pytań. Parvati i Lavender zachichotały gwałtownie słysząc to ostatnie. Harry zaczerwienił się lekko i postanowił wreszcie zakończyć temat.  
- Neville, podasz mi tę marmoladę? Tak, Snape jest moim ojcem i czuję się z tym dobrze. Może zacznę od początku. Snape zabrał mnie od Dursleyów w moje urodziny, które były jedną wielką porażką - wujostwo zafundowało mi podbite oko w prezencie... Doskonale, nieprawdaż? Och, przestańcie się krzywić. Po tym jak Snape mnie zabrał, przybyliśmy tutaj. Do Dumbledore'a. A ten powiedział mi: "Twój ojciec żyje". Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Nigdy. Oczywiście miałem wątpliwości, ale pomyślałem sobie, że dyrektor nie mógłby kłamać w tak ważnej kwestii. Więc spytałem go, gdzie jest mój rzekomo żyjący ojciec.  
- I okazało się, że chodzi o Snape'a, prawda? - wtrąciła Ginny.  
- Byłem wściekły. Dumbledore kazał mi spędzić resztę wakacji ze Snape'em. A potem musiałem się z nim spotykać w każdy czwartek, udając, że odrabiam ten głupi szlaban. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem. Wtedy nie był dla mnie ojcem. Nienawidziłem go. Neville, marmolada?  
- Więc co cię wtedy opętało, że powiedziałeś do niego "Tatusiu" - Tym razem Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia przy ostatnim słowie.  
_A co ty byś, cholera zrobił, gdybyś parę sekund przedtem sam wyczarował Świstoklik, zaraz po tym jak pokonałeś Lucjusza Malfoya i odzyskałeś swoją różdżkę. Gdybyś wreszcie uwolnił się od tortur Voldemorta i po trzech dniach bez jedzenia i picia pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali? Więc Dean, zamknij się do cholery i nie wspominaj o tym nieszczęsnym "tatusiu"_   
- Myślę, że to stało się podczas tych trzech dni, kiedy zostałem porwany przez Voldemorta. To wtedy zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę nie nienawidzę Snape'a. A jeśli chodzi o tego „tatusia"… nie, nie zwracam się do niego w ten sposób. Wtedy byłem strasznie zdezorientowany, zagłodzony prawie na śmierć i wykończony zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak i magicznym. Nie wspominając, że od trzech dni nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nic, co wydarzyło się zaraz po moim pojawieniu się w Wielkiej Sali. Mogę dostać wreszcie tę marmoladę?  
- Och…cóż, yyy… przepraszam – wymamrotał w końcu Dean.  
- Jestem gotowy wybaczyć ci, jeśli w końcu podasz mi tę cholerną marmoladę! 

888

Opowieść Harry'ego szybko obiegła cały zamek i w rezultacie przed ostatnią lekcją (a miała to być Transmutacja) wszyscy spoglądali z troską na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Zarobił dzięki temu trochę dodatkowych punktów. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, McGonagall poprosiła go na słówko. Harry stanął naprzeciwko biurka nauczycielki i obdarzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, które dorównywało spojrzeniu Draco Malfoya, a może nawet jednemu z tych słynnych spojrzeń jego ojca.   
- Nie zamierza pani znów oskarżyć mnie o oszukiwanie, pani profesor? – spytał sarkastycznie. Policzki McGonagall pokryły się czerwienią, a Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, by wprawiło go to w jakiekolwiek zażenowanie.  
- Nie, Potter. Chciałabym cię przeprosić – odparła, zaciskając usta.  
- Przepraszam, że straciłem nad sobą panowanie, pani profesor. Ale myślę, że gdyby mnie pani bezpodstawnie nie oskarżyła, zachowywałbym się o wiele spokojniej - mruknął.  
- Potter, powinieneś z kimś porozmawiać. Z kimś, kto może ci naprawdę pomóc – powiedziała McGonagall, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
- O kim pani myśli? Pani?- prychnął. Jego słowa poruszyły surową nauczycielkę, ale Harry'emu było to już teraz obojętne. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko było mu ostatnio obojętne. Nie dbał o to, co ludzie wiedzieli. Nie dbał o to, jak się czuli. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Już nie. Zbyt wiele było bowiem rzeczy, o które miałby się martwić, więc najlepiej jak nie będzie się troszczył w ogóle.  
- Potter, myślałam o twoim ojcu - odparła, krzyżując ramiona.  
- Tak jakby on chciał kiedykolwiek ze mną rozmawiać – mruknął do siebie Harry i sięgnął po torbę. – Cóż, pani profesor. Dziękuję za pomoc, jak zwykle się przydała. Mogę już odejść? – spytał zimno.  
- To, że masz trudny okres nie zwalnia cię od okazywania szacunku nauczycielom, Potter.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to, pani profesor. Chcę zostać wyrzucony, a ty nigdy tego nie zrobisz, bez względu jak źle bym się zachowywał. Nie może pani mnie wyrzucić, bo jestem jedyną osobą, która może zabić Voldemorta. Więc szczerze? Będę robił co mi się k… żywnie podoba – odpowiedział beztrosko chłopak.   
- Panie Potter! Szlaban! Jutro wieczorem w moim gabinecie. Nic, powtarzam nic, nie upoważnia cię do zwracania się do nauczyciela w taki sposób. Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z twoim ojcem.   
- Dziwię się, że myśli pani, że jego to coś obchodzi – odparł z goryczą Harry. – Nie dbam o to, co oboje myślicie na mój temat. Nie widzi pani? Jestem już dorosły.  
- Wciąż jesteś dzieckiem. Szesnastoletnim chłopcem – powiedziała cicho.   
- I ile już razy pokonałem Voldemorta? Za pierwszym razem byłem tylko niemowlęciem. Potem jeszcze raz, gdy miałem jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście, czternaście i piętnaście lat! A ostatni raz był zaledwie tydzień temu. Sześć razy! Sześć! Nie jestem "chłopcem", pani professor – jego głos był ostry. Patrzył prosto w oczy swojej nauczycielki i zaciskał gniewnie pięści. Twarz McGonagall odzwierciedlała jego uczucia.  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
- Minerwo, zabrałaś przez przypadek moje papiery… coś się stało? - Do klasy weszła Sprout. Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Nic ważnego, pani profesor. Właśnie wychodziłem. Przyjdę jutro o siódmej, profesor McGonagall – z tymi słowami Harry opuścił klasę i skierował się do Wieży Gryffindoru.  
Wyminął siedzących w Pokoju Wspólnym Hermionę i Rona. Oboje przyjaciele ze zdziwieniem patrzyli jak chłopak idzie do dormitorium, wspinając się po dwa schodki naraz. Po czym zamrugali, gdy wszyscy podskoczyli, na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
Harry rzucił czar wyciszający i zbudował osłony, tak jak nauczył się od Snape'a. Dopiero wtedy zaczął wyładowywać swoją złość. Kopał ubrania i tłukł pięścią w ścianę, próbując uwolnić furię, która go wypełniała.  
W końcu podniósł swoją torbę z książkami i wyszedł z dormitorium, kierując swoje kroki w stronę puchatego fotela, który był teraz zawsze zarezerwowany dla niego. Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew.  
- Co się stało?  
_Nie twój interes! Po prostu się odczep!_   
- Wyładowałem swoją złość na kilku martwych przedmiotach, zamiast na was – odparł i uśmiechnął się do niej. Ron zamrugał.  
- Wyglądasz przerażająco, stary. Jak Snape, gdyby się uśmiechał – Weasley wzdrygnął się. Harry spojrzał na niego spokojnie.  
- Co zatem proponujesz, Ron? Może powinienem nauczyć się bycia uroczym, czy raczej mam się już nigdy nie uśmiechać? A może mam zamknąć się w lochach? – zaszydził. Przyjaciel wzdrygnął się ponownie na te słowa. Harry przewrócił oczami. – Nie bądź głupi, Ron. - Po czym schylił się po swoją torbę i opuścił ich.  
- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o nie wyładowywanie złości na nas – westchnął Ron.  
- Och, Ron! Naprawdę, jesteś okropnym palantem! Chodzi o jego ojca. To jego tata. Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby ktoś cały czas wzdrygał się i szydził na każdą wzmiankę o twoim ojcu?  
Ron nie odpowiedział.   
- Jasne. Właśnie o to mi chodziło.  
Harry podszedł do Ginny i jej przyjaciółek, które zajęte były uczeniem się… czegoś. Stanął dokładnie za siostrą Rona, a na jego ustach pojawił się psotny uśmieszek.  
- Mogę do was dołączyć? – szepnął do ucha niczego nie podejrzewającej dziewczyny. Ginny podskoczyła, a jej przyjaciółki zaczerwieniły się i zachichotały. Harry naprawdę lubił tę reakcję u kobiet. Tak jak u Dursleyów, jak i w Hogwarcie.  
- Harry – dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. – Jasne. W końcu wróciły ci jakieś ludzkie odczucia i opuściłeś mojego brata, co? – spytała   
- Tylko na trochę. – odrzekł, siadając i wyjmując z torby podręcznik do Eliksirów. Ginny prychnęła, a kilka z jej przyjaciółek znowu zachichotało. – Co robicie?  
- Transmutacja. McGonagall to prawdziwa wiedźma. A ty? - spytała. Chłopak westchnął dramatycznie.  
- Praca domowa z Eliksirów - odrzekł. Dziewczyny znowu zachichotały.  
- Chcesz uszczęśliwić tatusia, co Harry? – spytała jedna z nich. Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew.  
- Nigdy się od tego nie uwolnię, co? - westchnął. – Nawet jeśli Snape nie byłby moim ojcem, i tak musiałbym napisać ten esej. No ale jakoś nie mam ochoty go rozłościć. Chyba się ze mną zgodzicie, prawda? A tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywacie? - spytał.  
- Ups, przepraszam, Harry. Belle to ta z blond włosami, Carrie ma dwa warkocze, a Sally jest tą, która ci dokucza. Nie musisz się tym przejmować, ona tak zawsze. To jej sposób na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi – Ginny posłała mu rozbawiony uśmiech. - Poznajcie Harry'ego Potter – dokończyła, zwracając się do dziewcząt.  
- Harry Potter? O czym ty mówisz? - spytała Sally. – Myślałam, że teraz to Harry Snape.  
- Cóż, myliłaś się – odparł krótko Harry.  
- O czym jest twój esej? – zainteresowała się Belle.  
- Ehem… właściwości Millicsota i jej użycie w Veritaserum - odparł. – A wy czym konkretnie się zajmujecie?  
- Próbujemy dowiedzieć się jak przetransmutować poduszeczkę na igły w jeżozwierza – odpowiedziała smętnie Ginny. Harry prychnął.  
- Nic prostszego, chodzi o P. Wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, ale Transmutacja jest albo bardzo prosta albo bardzo trudna. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak dużo myślisz o przemianie. Jeśli zamkniesz oczy i skoncentrujesz się tak mocno, że poczujesz jakby mózg miał ci zaraz wyparować, nic się nie wydarzy. Ale jeśli pomyślisz o głupim podobieństwie między przedmiotami, które chcesz transmutować, i lekko się na tym skupisz, jednocześnie pozwalając by twoje myśli trochę się rozproszyły, transmutacja będzie perfekcyjna.  
- Co?  
- Więc, chcecie przetransmutować poduszeczkę na igły w jeżozwierza, tak? Jakie jest podobieństwo między nimi? – spytał.  
- Nie ma żadnego! – zawyła Sally, uderzając głową w stół. Harry i Ginny zachichotali.  
- A właśnie, że jest. Litera P. O tym właśnie mówiłem. Obie nazwy zaczynają się na „p". To małe, głupie podobieństwo, ale podobieństwo. Spróbuj skupić się na literce „p".  
- Dzisiejszy odcinek "Ulicy Sezamkowej" sponsoruje literka P i cyferka 9 – odezwała się nagle głębokim głosem Carrie. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, zasłaniając sobie buzię ręką, a dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia.  
- Przepraszam za nią. Ona zawsze mówi takie dziwne rzeczy. Ale przeważnie się nie odzywa. – powiedziała w końcu Ginny.  
- Co nie znaczy, że jest głucha. Urodziłaś się w rodzinie mugoli? – spytał chłopak. Carrie uniosła brew.  
- Nie – odrzekła sarkastycznie – Znam „Ulicę Sezamkową" bo lubię podczytywać myśli innych i wykorzystywać na chybił trafił frazy, których nie rozumiem, ale które fajnie pasują do kontekstu.  
- Ile masz lat?  
- Zgadnij. Merlinie, jeśli jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją, powinnam teraz popełnić samobójstwo – dziewczyny zaczęły ją gwałtownie uciszać, a Ginny rzuciła Harry'emu zaniepokojonego spojrzenie, jakby myślała, że tamten wpadnie w złość. Zamiast tego chłopak roześmiał się.  
- Super. Lubię ją. Nieustraszona.  
- Zdobyłam twoją aprobatę, mogę teraz umrzeć szczęśliwa – odpowiedziała tamta, patrząc na niego wzrokiem żony ze Stepford.  
- Po prostu zachowujesz się arogancko? – spytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że gdzieś jeszcze może być osoba bardziej sarkastyczna niż jego ojciec, nawet jeśli jej sarkazm miał na celu raczej rozmieszać.  
- Nie mam nic oprócz sarkazmu. To trzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, a jednocześnie denerwuje wszystkich wokół. Zresztą to zabawne patrzeć jak ludzie się peszą.  
- Mogę się założyć, że tak jest. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Więc, gdzie spędziłaś dzieciństwo? - spytał.  
- W Surrey.  
- Ja też!  
- Wiem. Chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły.  
- CO?!  
- Z pewnością byłam zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziałam się, że ten kościsty dzieciak, który zawsze był prześladowany przez większe dzieciaki i własną rodzinę, który dzielił lunch z nauczycielami, który nie miał żadnych przyjaciół i zawsze był wybierany do drużyny ostatni, jest sławny i popularny tutaj.  
- Dzięki za opowiedzenie wszystkim tajemnic, które ukrywałem przez sześć lat – odrzekł zgryźliwie.  
- W czym problem? Czyżbyś nie lubił przypominać sobie o tamtych czasach?  
- Nie, skądże znowu. Uwielbiam, gdy ktoś mi o nich przypomina. W sumie, to były jedne z najlepszych dni w moim życiu – odparł sarkastycznie.  
- Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłeś – głos dziewczyny był teraz poważny. Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
- To nie jest raczej coś, czym dzielisz się w rozmowie przy obiedzie, prawda? Nie chcę litości ani niczego w tym stylu. To był długi okres. Nauczył mnie jak sobie radzić. Wszystkiego. Nauczył mnie też jak przetrwać bez jedzenia – odpowiedział, szczerząc się do niej – Widzisz, jakie to okazało się użyteczne?  
- To chore, Harry. Nie powinieneś się z tego śmiać – wtrąciła cicho Ginny.  
- A co chcesz niby żebym robił, Gin? Chcesz żebym wypłakiwał się przed wami wszystkimi, opowiadając jak ciężkie jest moje życie? A może żebym stanął na środku korytarza i wykrzyczał światu, jak bardzo nienawidzą mnie moi krewni?  
- Jeśli miałbyś poczuć się przez to lepiej, czemu nie?  
- Cóż, wątpię. Śmiech to jedyne co mi pozostało I chciałbym żebyście przestały się nade mną litować – westchnął. – A tak w ogóle to i tak już tam nigdy nie wrócę.  
- Jeśli już o tym wspominasz, to dziś jest czwartek. Nie powinieneś być czasami u Snape'a ? – spytała Carrie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
- Chyba nie pójdę - odparł.  
- Harry, idź – przekonywała go Ginny. – I postaraj się nie być cały czas takim palantem.  
- Jak zawsze masz rację Gin Gin. – odrzekł Harry, pakując się. – Panie, miło było was poznać. Może następnym razem nie będę taki beznadziejny, prawda Ginny?  
- No tak, wina leży po stronie twoich krewnych. Nigdy nie nauczyli cię dobrych manier – odparła Ginny, mrugając do niego. Harry wyszczerzył się.  
- Kurczę, myślę, że ona mnie rozumie - ogłosił.  
- Po prostu już idź, głupolu. – odrzekła czule. Harry puścił jej oczko i oddalił się.  
_Merlinie, Ron mnie zabije. Właśnie spędziłem pół godziny flirtując z Ginny Weasley. Jego małą siostrzyczką. Ale, do cholery! Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę fajna. Idealna. Och nie… chyba się zakochałem! W Ginny… o, cholera!_

Harry zastukał w ciężkie drzwi i po chwili usłyszał szorstkie "wejść". Westchnął, był pewny, że McGonagall rozmawiała już ze Snapem. Mimo to, pchnął drzwi i wszedł. Snape odłożył gazetę, kiedy chłopiec usiadł.  
- Widziałem się z Minerwą – powiedział, a jego głos był tak beztroski, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.  
- Tak? - odparł Harry, starając się brzmieć równie beztrosko. Snape spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.  
- Tak. W sumie miała mi do powiedzenia całkiem ciekawe rzeczy o tobie. Jestem dosyć zaniepokojony dowiedziawszy się o nich.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
- Co ci powiedziała?  
- Powiedziała mi, że zachowywałeś się lekceważąco i obraźliwie w stosunku do niej, po tym jak zaoferowała ci swoją pomoc. I przeklinałeś w jej obecności. W to ostatnie ani trochę nie wątpię, zważywszy, że przeklinałeś już przy mnie i dyrektorze – dodał, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie.  
- Byłem bezczelny i zamierzam tak się zachowywać, dopóki inni traktują mnie tak samo lekceważąco.  
- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Harry! – powiedział Snape ostro.  
- Zasłużyć sobie? Uratowałem Ginny Weasley przed Tomem Riddle'em! Uratowałem dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół z rąk Śmierciożerców! Stanąłem już niejednokrotnie sam przeciwko Voldemortowi - kiedy miałem czternaście lat, a potem kiedy miałem piętnaście! Uratowałem przepowiednię, która mogła zniszczyć naszą jedyną nadzieję na jego pokonanie! Przez całe sześć lat odkąd tu jestem zachowuję szacunek względem innych, bez względu na bezczelne krętactwa Dumbledore'a! Zostałem zostawiony na jedenaście lat u Dursleyów! U ludzi, którzy zamykali mnie tygodniami w ciemnej komórce, nie pozwalając wychodzić nawet do łazienki! Czy to choć w najmniejszym stopniu nie daje mi prawa, bym mógł sam o sobie decydować? Nie zasługuję na szacunek?! - dokończył krzycząc.  
- Harry, tak czy nie, wciąż jesteś chłopcem…  
- Który stawał twarzą w twarz z Sam-Wiesz-Kim więcej razy, niż ktokolwiek inny! Nie dbałem o mój wiek przez te wszystkie lata! Wszyscy skupiacie się na moim wieku, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie! Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje! Chcę dostawać jakieś ostrzeżenia o tym co się stanie jeśli Voldemort mnie dopadnie!  
- Wszyscy jesteśmy tu po to, by cię chronić, ponieważ możesz mi wierzyć bądź nie, niektórym ludziom w tej szkole zależy na tobie, podczas gdy ty dbasz tylko o siebie. Tylko ty, a niech piekło pochłonie innych! - Snape był teraz wściekły.  
- Kto inny będzie o mnie dbał, jeśli nie ja sam? Wychowałem się ze świadomością, że musze sam o siebie zadbać, jeśli nie chcę umrzeć! Myślisz, że wszystko się zmieniło bo jakiś zdziwaczały staruszek powiedział mi, że jestem sławny? Kto się o mnie troszczył, kiedy Rita Skeeter pisała te wszystkie obraźliwe artykuły na mój temat? Kto martwił się o mnie, kiedy Ginny Weasley była w Komnacie? Na Merlina, nikt nawet nie zauważył, że zostałem porwany! Kto martwił się o mnie, kiedy mnie głodzono i bito? Kto więc troszczy się o mnie teraz?! – krzyczał chłopak.  
- Ja – odrzekł Snape równie wysokim głosem. To jedno słowo uspokoiło Harry'ego. Zamarł, z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zamrugał. Snape patrzył na swoje ręce, wyraźnie zmieszany. Chłopiec usiadł.  
- Harry, ja…  
- Nie. Masz rację. Mam kogoś, komu na mnie zależy. Teraz mam ciebie, ale myślisz, że łatwo przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli? Po tylu latach? Nie chcę by ludzie oferowali mi pomoc. Wiesz co powiedziała? "Harry, myślę, że potrzebujesz kogoś z kim mógłbyś porozmawiać, kogoś kto mógłby ci naprawdę coś poradzić". – Westchnął i wyjął z torby kilka książek.  
- Co w tym złego, Harry? – spytał delikatnie Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego ostrym wzrokiem.  
- Co w tym złego? Już nie potrzebuję pomocy. Potrzebowałem jej kiedy miałem jedenaście, dwanaście lat. Kiedy przybyłem tutaj potrzebowałem kogoś bliskiego, kogo mógłbym poprosić o pomoc. Kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać.  
- Miałeś dyrektora, Harry. I opiekunkę twojego Domu – odpowiedział Snape. Harry westchnął.  
- Nie mówię, że nie. Ale to było tak, że oni myśleli, że jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, po prostu o nią poproszę. Pierwszą rzeczą, której nauczyłem się mieszkając u Dursleyów była zasada – nigdy nie zadawać pytań. Nie prosić o nic. Nigdy. Jak po latach takiego traktowania, miałem przypuszczać, że ktoś może się o mnie troszczyć? Po prostu zdecydowałem, że tak naprawdę nikomu na mnie nie zależy i zachowywałem się tak, jakby wszystko było dobrze. Zadziałało. Mam szesnaście lat, jestem zdrowy, zależny tylko od siebie. I właśnie teraz moja opiekunka proponuje mi pomoc. Przykro mi, ale już jej nie potrzebuję.  
- Powiedziała również, że mówiłeś, że myślisz, że mimo wszystko nie zależy mi na tobie – drążył dalej Snape. Jego głos był delikatny, siedział teraz na krześle naprzeciwko chłopca.  
- Nie powiedziałem nic takiego. Spytałem ją tylko dlaczego myśli, że się o mnie troszczysz. Twoje zachowanie po moim wyjściu ze szpitala i powrocie na lekcji, nie świadczy o tym, że nadal ci zależy – odrzekł buntowniczo Harry.  
- Zawsze będę się o ciebie troszczył tak jak potrafię, Harry. Trochę czasu może nam zająć zrozumienie tego, ale przecież nam na sobie zależy. Prawda?  
Harry spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami.  
- Jesteś moim ojcem.   
- Byłem nim od miesięcy. Wciąż ci na mnie nie zależy – stwierdził rzeczowo Snape.  
- Ale teraz jest inaczej – odparł szorstko Harry.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Nie potrafię tego powiedzieć, a ty nie możesz mnie do tego zmusić.  
- Nie chcę zmuszać cię do mówienia czegokolwiek, Harry. Ale zależy nam na sobie, tak?  
- Nie. Nie zależy mi na nikim – odpowiedział w końcu, zabierając się do eseju na Transmutację, jednak ręce zatrzęsły mu się, kiedy pisał pierwsze zdanie. Snape cofnął się lekko, zdziwiony i odrócił się sztywno wracając do biurka.   
- Jak chcesz, Potter– odpowiedział tylko. Harry skończył szybko swój esej z Transmutacji i opuścił lochy bez słowa pożegnania.

_Zależy mi na tobie, ojcze. Zależy tak bardzo, że to aż boli. I nigdy nie zależało mi na nikim innym, tak jak na tobie. Ale nie. Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Każdy na kim mi zależało cierpi albo umiera. A jeśli cię stracę, ojcze, jeśli cię stracę, równie dobrze mogę umrzeć. Powiedziałem Syriuszowi, że coś dla mnie znaczy. I co? Umarł. Odszedł na zawsze._

888

Następnego dnia, pierwszą lekcją jaką miał były Eliksiry. Harry zaspał, więc zrezygnował ze śniadania i popędził do lochów. Wszedł do klasy dokładnie pół minuty po dzwonku.  
- Panie Potter. Spóźniłeś się – powiedział Snape, patrząc na listę obecności. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, czekając na reakcję Harry'ego. Niektórzy też być może chcieli się przekonać, czy to prawda, że ta dwójka stała się rodziną.  
- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Zaspałem - odparł Harry ostrożnie.  
- Sugerowałabym, Potter, abyś zainwestował w lepszy budzik, gdyż następnym razem twój dom może stracić dwadzieścia punktów – skomentował złośliwie Snape. Harry nie zripostował jego słów, jedynie popatrzył na nauczyciela wilkiem. Tamten zaś skończył sprawdzanie obecności, powiedział im by dobrali się w pary i uwarzyli Eliksir Marzeń Sennych.  
- Czy ktoś z was, oprócz Granger, wie na czym polega działanie tego eliksiru?  
- Eliksir Marzeń Sennych ujawnia obserwatorom, to o czym śniła dana osoba, poprzez ukazywanie mar postaci lub rzeczy wokół jej głowy – odrzekł Harry.  
- Tak, Potter, ale ponieważ odezwałeś się poza kolejnością, będziesz pierwszym na którym przetestujemy ten eliksir – odpowiedział Snape, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry wiedział, że jest to cena, jaką musi zapłacić, za to, że powiedział, iż nie chce od Snape'a żadnej troski. Wszystko jednak było tego warte i chłopak był gotów zapłacić za swoje wcześniejsze wyznanie o wiele więcej.  
- Dobrze, proszę pana.  
Harry wziął swoje rzeczy i położył na biurku Zabiniego. Ku jego zdziwieniu Ślizgon wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
- Potter. Przez najbliższe dwa lata będziemy wspólnie pracować, a to oznacza, że będziemy musieli sobie nawzajem pomagać przy warzeniu eliksirów. Ślizgoni nie lubią rozmawiać z Gryfonami. Wiem o tym, ale myślę, że skoro jesteś synem Snape'a, w pewien sposób stałeś się jednym z nas.  
- Yyy… Blaise, nie wiem gdzie przed chwilą byłeś, ale musiało cię chyba ominąć to, że Snape traktuje mnie nie lepiej niż uporczywy kamyk w bucie.  
- Teraz może tak, ale na Merlina! Potter, powinieneś widzieć wyraz jego twarzy, gdy pojawiłeś się w Wielkiej Sali – odparł Blaise – Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?  
- Jasne, przyjaciele. Czemu nie? Ale nie planujesz czasami zostać Śmierciożercą? – spytał z rezerwą Harry.  
- Wierz mi albo nie – nie każdy Ślizgon planuje taką przyszłość.  
- Wiem. Także Gryfoni i Krukoni wchodzili na tę ścieżkę. Wychodzi na to, że jedynie Puchoni są niewinni – zaśmiał się Harry, kończąc. – Tylko chciałem się upewnić. Ostrożność nigdy nie zawadzi.   
- Szczególnie jeśli jesteś osobą, którą Czarny Pan, tak bardzo pragnie zabić. Założe się, że to będzie dla ciebie pestka.  
- To że mam szczęście, nie oznacza, że jestem silny – odparł Harry. Blaise przytaknął.  
- Też prawda. Dobra, zabierajmy się do warzenia tego eliksiru, Potter.  
- Mam zamiar go sknocić. Nie chcę żeby cała klasa widziała o czym śnię - powiedział Harry.  
- Nie możesz. Źle uwarzony staje się trucizną  
- Cholera.  
- Dlaczego, Potter? Dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać swoich snów? O kim śnisz, co? – zapytał niedwuznacznie Zabini.  
- Między innymi o Voldemorcie.  
- Cholera.  
Zabrali się do pracy i tak jak obiecał Snape, na koniec lekcji, Harry wystąpił na środek klasy, by przetestować swój eliksir.  
- Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, profesorze. Nie możesz poprosić kogoś innego? – błagał cicho Harry. Snape nic nie odpowiedział. - Profesorze, moje sny są bardzo prywatne. Błagam.  
Snape znów nic nie odrzekł.  
Hermiona uniosła rękę.  
- Profesorze, jeśli Harry nie chce tego robić, nie powinien pić eliksiru…  
- Proszę się nie odzywać, panno Granger – warknął Snape. - Potter, pij.  
Harry obniżył głos, tak, że nikt nie mógł go teraz usłyszeć i zaczął szybko mówić.  
- Proszę, ojcze, proszę. Nikt nie może zobaczyć tych snów, szczególnie osoby, którym wystarczająco nie ufam…  
- Bardzo dobrze, Potter! Wracaj na miejsce i przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Przyjdziesz do mnie po lekcji i przetestujesz eliksir! – warknął Snape.  
Ulga, że jednak nie musiał wypić eliksiru opuściła go jednak, gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia. Snape zamknął drzwi.  
- Jesteś sukinsynem.  
- Najwidoczniej, twoim ojcem jestem tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz – odrzekł Snape. Harry załamał się.  
- Jesteś moim ojcem. I… wiem, że to co mówiłem było okropne, ale ja po prostu nie potrafię się o ciebie troszczyć. I nie chcę żebyś ty troszczył się o mnie – powiedział i usiadł na krześle ojca. Snape westchnął i oparł się o biurko.  
- Nie wybiera się rodziny, Harry. To nie mój wybór, że muszę się o ciebie troszczyć. Tak naprawdę, walczyłem z tym. Ale cię kocham, Harry.  
- Ja ciebie też, ojcze. Nigdy jeszcze tego nikomu nie mówiłem.  
- Ja powiedziałem to tylko twojej matce. A ona umarła piętnaście lat temu – odrzekł Snape.  
- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie.  
- Wciąż jesteś dzieckiem, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. To normalne, że zachowujesz się buntowniczo i niedojrzale. Mimo to, oczekuję, że przeprosisz Minerwę.  
- Kurczę, ktoś mówi mi co mam robić. Z jednej strony czuję się podekscytowany wiedząc, że rodzic zabrania mi czegoś, a z drugiej chcę protestować – Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu.   
- Do czasu. Podekscytowanie wkrótce zniknie – zakpił pocieszająco.  
- Kiedyś powiem ci po prostu "nie". Ale teraz, jestem o wiele bardziej zadowolony mając ojca. Jestem pewny, że będzie nam ze sobą dobrze. W końcu obaj jesteśmy sarkastyczni i mamy to samo poczucie humoru - Harry znów się zaśmiał.  
- Tak, i obaj jesteśmy zafascynowani eliksirami.  
Harry prychnął, a Snape widząc to zaniósł się śmiechem. Po chwili otworzył drzwi i delikatnie wypchnął swojego syna.  
- Idź. Mam dużo roboty – powiedział.  
- Dupek.  
- Smarkacz.  
Kiedy Harry przyszedł na lunch, na jego twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. Usiadł obok Hermiony, która patrzyła na niego z niepokojem.  
- Co się stało? Eliksir był prawidłowy? – spytała. Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niej, nakładając sobie kawałek strucli.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie testowałem go.  
- Dlaczego był taki chamski względem ciebie? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
- Bo powiedziałem mu różne okropne rzeczy, ale teraz wszystko jest już w porządku. Obaj mówimy sobie okropne rzeczy, chcąc zranić się nawzajem. Zamiast czułych słówek obdarzamy się obraźliwymi epitetami. Nie jesteśmy w stanie mówić do siebie miłych rzeczy, Hermiono.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Nigdy nie byłem synem, a on nigdy nie był ojcem, i nie szczególnie mamy teraz ochotę zacząć zwracać się do siebie słowami w stylu "kocham cię, tatusiu". Nie teraz, kiedy mam szesnaście lat i po tym, co było w przeszłości. Budujemy wzajemne zrozumienie. Być może kiedyś nam się uda.  
- Więc? - spytał Ron, z ustami pełnymi ziemniaków.  
- Czyli zaczniemy troszczyć się o siebie nawzajem. Jesteśmy rodziną. Reszta nie ma znaczenia. Oboje byliśmy zbyt długo samotni i to, co się stało ma dobry wpływ na nas obu. Snape nie jest kimś, kto lubi okazywać publicznie swoje uczucia. Myślę, że ja także dziwnie się czuję, kiedy przytula mnie ktoś inny niż Hermiona czy twoja mama, ponieważ nikt inny tego nigdy nie robił.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że moja mama, była pierwszą osobą, która cię przytuliła? - zapytał Ron.  
- Nie. Jeśli, to była Hermiona, zaraz po tym jak została odpetryfikowana. – odpowiedział Harry – Ale nie o to chodzi. Ja i ojciec potrafimy być ze sobą blisko, mimo że nawzajem na siebie naskakujemy i nie przytulamy się, bo to wcale nie sprawia, że czujemy się lepiej.  
- Wiesz co, Harry? To co mówisz ma chyba sens, ale bardzo pokręcony – powiedział w końcu Ron.  
- Nie zrozumiecie tego. Tylko ja i Snape jesteśmy w stanie to pojąć. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Ważne, że jest nam ze sobą dobrze. Tylko to się liczy.  
Chłopak skończył swój wywód. Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Ginny i jej przyjaciółki patrzące na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. Po chwili jednak wszyscy zgodnie zachichotali, a Ginny jedynie potrzasnęła głową. Uśmiechnął się.

Życie było piękne.

- w oryginale oba słowa zaczynają się na "p"


End file.
